Tomate
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: "Por que de todos os malditos frutos do mundo ela havia escolhido justamente um tomate?" - [Short-Fic] - [UN]- [SS].
1. Chapter I: Atraído

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**_

_O que você, leitor, precisa saber antes de ler essa fanfic: Segundo o databook, Uchiha Sasuke é louco por tomates._

Boa leitura e leia a legenda!

* * *

**Legenda (importante – leia, leia):**

Quando estiver entre "_aspas e em itálico_" é um **pensamento/intromissão** do Sasuke. Quando estiver só em _itálico_ é aquela voz chata (**subconsciente**) que temos e esfrega a verdade em nossa face ou apenas uma **ênfase**. E quando for "apenas aspas sem HTML" são **recordações/algo já dito**.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter I - Atraído**

**.**

●Um ano após a IV Grande Guerra Ninja●

Sasuke havia acabado de desativar o sharingan quando ela chegou; "_Sakura_", sua mente fez soar o nome conhecido antes dos lábios o proferirem, fazia-o sempre num ato impensado exatamente toda vez que ela surgia em sua frente de alguma maneira. Uma mania no mínimo estranha, mas nunca foi algo que ele conseguisse controlar.

A garota, como de costume, sorriu; não para ele, mas para o _"dobe maldito" _que havia acabado de ser espancado impiedosamente no treinamento. A Haruno, para surpresa nenhuma do ex-_nukenin_, não o olhou diretamente nos olhos e finalmente lhe dedicou um sorriso débil e murmurou seu nome, sempre parecendo evasiva e fugindo... De quê não sabia.

_Bem, ela meio que foge de você._

E por que o faria, se não há mais nenhum maldito motivo?

_Nenhum?_

"_Tsc...!"_

Andou até sua katana apoiada numa árvore, esperando pacientemente pelo dono, já que armas letais eram proibidas nos treinamentos comuns... Pegou, então, sua toalha branca e colocou-a em volta do pescoço, usando-a para secar o suor do rosto rapidamente.

Perto da katana estava uma garrafinha de água, infelizmente já morna pelo tempo exposta no ambiente, Sasuke a abriu com pressa sem se importar com a temperatura e esmagou o recipiente quando o levou até a boca seca, assim o líquido desceu mais rápido pela garganta, oferecendo alívio imediato, mas como resultado acabou molhando seu queixo e haori¹. Sasuke deu de ombros imaginariamente e o restante que sobrou na garrafa foi derramado em sua nuca em seguida.

Algo certamente refrescante para um dia tão insuportavelmente ensolarado em Konohagakure.

Jogou a garrafinha vazia de um lado, enquanto se sentava ao lado de sua arma favorita, acabou _inconscientemente_ seguindo Sakura com um olhar de esguelha, não pôde controlar o pensamento ridículo de que ela com certeza ficaria vermelha se o visse tão... hn, _másculo_ e úmido – o que não seria uma reação nada diferente da costumeira, claro –, mas...

_... Era uma pena que ela não estivesse nem minimamente olhando para ele, huh._

Não é como se ele desse o _ínfimo_ valor para tal, talvez um pouco, mas isso não quer dizer que estava incomodado por Sakura conversar animadamente com o _"traidor maldito que ele chama de amigo" _do outro lado do campo; afinal Sasuke _sabia_ muito bem que estava apenas um _pouco_ recluso no que toca à kunoichi, já que Sakura permanecia ligeiramente retraída com ele e cada vez mais próxima do Naruto – "_do_ _dobe_". O que era levemente estranho, ela não costumava _desprezar_ o usuratonkashi?

_Só espere um pouco... Quem você chamou de traidor? Isso não é um pouco contraditório vindo de você?_

Mas, no fundo, ficou satisfeito quando Sakura deu um soco no topo da cabeça amarela do "_dobe"_– infelizmente fraco no juízo de Sasuke, que conhecia os padrões destrutivos usuais da Iryou-nin² –, ela justificou o cascudo dizendo a Naruto que era por ele ter perdido tão facilmente a luta e se machucado _tanto_, afinal seria _ela_ quem iria curá-lo e desperdiçar chakra e paciência.

– Sério que no modo _sennin_ você conseguiu perder, Naruto? Parece que você foi moído.

– Mas, Sakura-chan... O _teme_ trapaceou! – reclamou choroso, apoiando-se nos ombros da Haruno _"indecentemente", _que o levava até a mesma árvore que Sasuke. – Ele sabe muito bem que usar genjutsu comigo é golpe baixo.

– Ele é um Uchiha, o que você espera? – ela riu –. Kunais?

– Uma luta justa! Dattebayo!

"_A luta foi justa, droga", _mas Sasuke não discutiu e apenas revirou os olhos enquanto ouvia a conversa, as silhuetas deles se aproximando aos poucos, sentia-se um pouco cansado, não que um_"fracote imbecil" _como o Naruto pudesse causar o menor esgotamento que fosse num jounnin como ele. Afinal, erguer o punho e levá-lo até o rosto do jinchuuriki podia exigir _certo_ esforço, e era apenas por isso que se sentia a um – "_distante" – _passo da exaustão.

Fora que o único golpe que Naruto conseguiu acertar já nem sangrava mais, um problema a menos.

~•~•~

* * *

Depois de alguns segundos, a dupla finalmente alcançou Sasuke, que os observava com casualidade de sua árvore.

Quando o Uzumaki se sentou na grama, Sakura se agachou à sua frente, levando uma pequena lesma nos ombros; e começou a curá-lo, deixando uma cesta coberta com um paninho xadrez ao lado de suas pernas. Naruto gemia pelo incômodo de ossos e músculos voltando ao seu lugar; e Sasuke pensava que aquilo era uma perda de tempo, uma vez que o chakra da Nove Caudas podia muito bem curar ferimentos com rapidez e com um resultado regenerativo tão bom quanto um ninjutsu médico. Aquilo tudo com certeza era um _desperdício_ de chakra.

E não precisamos mencionar – _"porque isso sequer importa"_ – que Naruto parecia ter uma visão privilegiada da abertura do haori feminino de Sakura, que na verdade se parecia muito com um kimono bem curtinho e com cortes que davam mobilidade suficiente para que ela fizesse os movimentos ninja com liberdade. Também era vermelho como um tomate, com detalhes de outras cores aqui e ali, rosa, preto e branco. O círculo Haruno permanecia nas costas.

Ela havia decido mudar o uniforme desde... Bem, Sasuke não se lembrava ao certo, mas tinha quase certeza de que foi depois que ela conseguiu a aprovação jounnin sem precisar fazer exame algum, uma vez que provou para muitos e para ele mesmo que ela era capacitada para assumir tal posto. O mesmo se dava em relação ao próprio Sasuke, Naruto e alguns ninjas relativamente importantes (como Kiba, Shino ou Chouji), mas que o Uchiha considerava como meros figurantes.

O caso é que ele não estava preocupado com a roupa de Sakura ou a _liberdade _que ela oferecia, o problema era que não achava de modo algum que os seios dela precisavam também dessa mesma _liberdade _infeliz, principalmente quando Naruto parecia observar com atenção o formato deles pelo decote como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo – e todo homem devia concordar que de fato o era. Apesar disso, o Uchiha calculou que se Sakura apenas levantasse os olhos para encontrar os do _Mister Rámen_... Bem, perceberia tudo.

_E, por todos os hokages, o jinchuuriki seria um homem morto na certa._

E Sasuke não estava nem aí, "_que morra". _Se acontecer hoje, amanhã já fará dois dias.

O moreno em questão já tinha até um pigarro indiscreto no meio caminho para alertar Sakura, mas logo o engoliu de volta (se possível) quando percebeu a presença de ninjas de Konoha se aproximando descaradamente. Os dois companheiros não tardaram a notar também, e, _oh, tão magicamente_, os olhos examinadores de Naruto, bem como os profissionais de Sakura se voltaram para o ponto no bosque em que os três donos dos chakras iriam surgir.

E para desgosto de Sasuke, o trio se tratava dos figurantes mais desprezíveis de todos os outros: Sai, Lee e Suigetsu, mesmo que o último fosse uma espécie diferente de amigo_, "que às vezes conseguia ser mais insuportável que Naruto"_. Já que aquela sardinha humana ousou _sugerir _muito insistentemente que Sasuke sentia alguma coisa por Sakura, e Suigetsu tinha plena certeza do que era.

Porque, segundo ele, Sasuke havia deixado tudo _tão_ evidente quanto lhe era possível, que em níveis Uchiha era um tipo de evidente _discreto_, _muito_ discreto, mas o espadachim percebeu mesmo assim – por culpa da, talvez, convivência. Ele viu como nasceu o ciúme muito bem disfarçado em Sasuke quando Sakura dava atenção demasiada aos outros colegas e a ele muito, _muito_ pouca; e não era como se realmente ligasse, ele só achava um absurdo ser tratado _diferente,_ sobretudo por ela.

Suigetsu também percebeu Sasuke meio que fingir que isso não o afetava –_ "porque realmente não afetava"_ –, mas o espadachim quase podia ver os dentes do Uchiha se digladiando entre si sempre que Sakura demonstrava diferentes estados de afeto para com os outros; e, por Deus, isso era muito desonesto com ela, todo mundo sabia que Sasuke é o primeiro lugar da lista da _Cherii-chan_, como Suigetsu costumava chamá-la.

A vila era ciente de que _ele,_ Sasuke, era o cara para quem Sakura queria demonstrar todo o afeto do mundo e mais algumas regalias que mais nenhum homem teria, mas o ninja da névoa tinha consciência de que algo atormentava a pequena e ela simplesmente agia como se o Uchiha fosse um mero... Huh, _figurante_.

Sentia quase pena do seu amigo insensível, este que se perguntava vez em vez o motivo de tudo estar tão mudado, mas nunca chegou a _pensar_ verdadeiramente a respeito de Sakura. E não seria Suigetsu que o faria, principalmente depois de notar que o leve e imperceptível pessimismo de Sasuke talvez pudesse levá-lo a entender à Haruno por si mesmo, sem ajuda.

Para completar, havia o fato de que o Uchiha estava estupidamente atraído pela Cherii-chan, e estamos falando aqui de _atração física_ mesmo, e a isto Suigetsu só pôde _comprovar_ por acidente, porque este item Sasuke escondeu muito, muitíssimo bem. E apenas depois de presenciar tal eventualidade ao acaso foi que ele entendeu as atitudes anteriores.

Aconteceu num dia quando foi chamar por Sasuke para alguma atividade ociosa e estúpida, mas o encontrou dormindo e sussurrando um nome conhecido, Suigetsu percebeu que a coisa era muito mais séria do que ele pensava, _'_'eh, estamos em patamares extremos de carência masculina'', foi o que ele pensou naquele instante. E já nem era porque Sasuke chamava pelo nome de Sakura tão baixo que apenas um ninja poderia ouvir, mas sim _como_ o fazia. De alguma forma, era _diferente_.

"Sakura?".

Para Suigetsu, estava na cara que o líder do ex-Taka estava tendo um sonho erótico dos bons, então o ninja deixou-o sozinho antes que os instintos shinobi despertassem o moreno, e hokage que nos salve da ira do Uchiha se isso acontecesse. Mas, ainda assim, não poderia esquecer como Sasuke dizia o nome de Sakura (não que retirasse algum prazer disso, definitivamente não), a questão era que nunca vira o amigo pronunciar o nome de ninguém assim, e com _assim_ quero dizer de forma tão _necessitada e, _por Deus, _com desejo._

Uchiha Sasuke tinha hormônios, afinal! E essa descoberta por si só já era como ganhar o prêmio final de uns dos jogos de aposta favoritos de Tsunade, praticamente.

E foi apenas por isso que há duas manhãs havia apresentado sua conclusão final, não que Sasuke quisesse saber, já que sequer cogitava que uma rêmora como o Suigetsu pudesse lhe fazer uma análise psicológica e comportamental. Mas lá estava, a rêmora havia se fixado ao tubarão³ e vinha juntando as migalhas de suas atitudes furtivamente, alimentando sua teoria ferrada e enfim dizendo ao vingador:

"Vamos, Sasuke, admita que você morre de _tesão _pela Cherii-chan"_._

Obviamente, o Uchiha teria dito sobre como _cerejinha_ era um péssimo apelido, omitindo que reconhecia que combinava loucamente com Sakura. Mas ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, porque sua mente se concentrou em outra parte da frase suicida de Suigetsu: _você_ _morre de tesão pela Cherii-chan. _O vingador, é claro, não tinha a menor noção de como aquele peixe estúpido havia chegado a tal absurda conclusão, porque ele próprio sempre fora muito discreto no que tocava a Sakura.

"Hn" – Foi sua resposta concisa e desinteressada. Pois, afinal de contas, o que ele poderia dizer?

"Eu apenas acho que você poderia, sei lá, _mostrar_ para a Cherii-chan que você está com _tão_interessado, mas se não quiser... tudo bem, eu estou procurando uma namorada e uma garota como ela me parece be–".

"Cale essa boca".

"Keh! Ora, Sasuke, eu não tenho culpa que você é muito ruim em conquistar a mulher que te faz ter sonhos molhados, só acho que..." – Suigetsu freou as palavras quando notou que Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até ele como a própria morte um dia faria.

Sentiu uma cobra branco-acinzentada se enrolar em sua perna e apertá-la. _Doeu – _pra caramba. Quando Sasuke a havia invocado? Elevou seus olhos lilases para mirarem o Uchiha, e imediatamente se arrependeu. O que encontrou ali não foi nem remotamente amigável.

"Será que eu vou ter que matar você?" – Céus, agora Sasuke tinha o _mesmo_ tom sombrio que usou quando separou a ele e a Juugo numa briga, pouco depois de se conhecerem. Até a maldita frase era igual. _Oh, cara, nunca vou viver o suficiente para juntar as sete espadas lendárias._

"Ei, Sasuke, não se aproxime de mim..." – Suigetsu tentou pedir, em vão, sequer se lembrando de que podia se liquefazer e se livrar da cobra – "Pelo menos não com esse olhar do demônio! Foi brincadeira, brincadeira, sim? Juugo, diz para esse louco que foi brincadeira, convença-o a desativar esse sharingan infernal!".

**Tsuzuku...**

•

•

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ - Haori - jaqueta com mangas amplas e gola estreita, onde está bordada o símbolo que representa o clã de quem veste. É aquela peça branca do vestuário do Sasuke, mas não tem aquela corda roxa ridícula e aquele pano azul.

² - Iryou-nin: Ninja médico.

³ -Tubarão e rêmora – Eu não vou entrar em detalhes da Biologia, mas funciona mais ou menos assim: A rêmora, que é um 'peixinho', se fixa ao tubarão com uma ventosa; só que isso não prejudica o tubarão, assim a rêmora apenas se aproveita dos restos dos alimentos que escapam da boca dele e sobrevive. Na fanfic, Sasuke é o nosso rei dos mares, Suigetsu a rêmora e o alimento são as pistas que o Sui recolheu.

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo:**_

Gostaram do início de ''Tomate''? E desse Sasuke livro-fechado para os personagens (exceto para os mais observadores), mas um livro-aberto para os leitores? Deixem sua opinião, preciso mesmo saber;

Para quem leu Desiderium e ler essa também, notará sutis semelhanças, mas os enredos não se complementam de modo algum;

Será uma fanfic super curtinha, leve e com tendência comédia-romântica. Em breve venho com o próximo capítulo.

~Ichi.


	2. Chapter II: Muito Atraído

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Quantos tomatinhos lendo essa fanfic! Vocês me inspiram, me motivam e me contagiam. Obrigada, tchutchucas e tchuchucos. Esqueci-me de avisar, mas a fanfic pode conter SPOILER para quem não tem acompanhado os últimos capítulos, certo? Desculpem por isso.

Boa leitura e a legenda é a mesma, hn?

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

"_Ei, Sasuke, não se aproxime de mim..." – Suigetsu tentou pedir, em vão, sequer se lembrando de que podia se liquefazer e se livrar da cobra – "Pelo menos não com esse olhar do demônio! Foi brincadeira, brincadeira, sim? Juugo, diz para esse louco que foi brincadeira, convença-o a desativar esse sharingan infernal!"._

* * *

~•~•~

.

.

**Chapter II – Muito Atraído**

**.**

Naquele dia, Suigetsu aprendeu da pior maneira que nunca é bom provocar Sasuke. _Nunca_. Claro que disso ele já sabia há tempos, mas o espadachim daria uma atenção especial à nota de que _nunca é bom provocar Sasuke envolvendo a Sakura. _Porque o cara simplesmente se transformou num monstro torturador. Desmembramento, castração, esfolamento e esfaqueamento eram só alguns dos tipos de genjutsu que Sasuke utilizou contra sua recém-cobaia.

Obviamente, o ninja da névoa estava acostumado com cenas macabras do tipo desde criança, ele mesmo adorava executá-las; afinal de contas, cortar e despedaçar pessoas era, definitivamente, o seu passatempo favorito. Porém, Suigetsu nunca foi adepto à causa de que seria _ele_ o cortado e despedaçado – psicologicamente ou não –, pois nas duas maneiras a sensação horrível estava presente.

E Sasuke parecia ter a especialidade em deixar seus genjutsu malditamente realistas.

_Maldito Uchiha!_

– Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san – Rock Lee cumprimentou os colegas quando se aproximou o suficiente, e Suigetsu agradeceu-o mentalmente por ser afastado das lembranças traumáticas de dois dias atrás.

– Eh, por que você, o Peixe e o Substituto estão aqui? – Naruto questionou, enquanto testava o ombro esquerdo que Sasuke havia deslocado, e que agora, graças à Sakura, já não doía mais.

– Vou te mostrar o "peixe", Menino-Rámen! O caso é estamos sem missão e nos disseram que vocês estavam aqui – Suigetsu informou com o divertido sorriso costumeiro –, me encontrei com esses dois a caminho e viemos juntos.

– _Tsc_ – o Uchiha resmungou, sem poder evitar.

– E você sabe, Sasuke, Juugo é mais calado que um túmulo e a Karin me dá nos nervos, você é que me resta, mesmo sendo um sociopata carente – o espadachim terminou, dando de ombros.

– Você nunca aprende, heh? – Sasuke chiou.

_Urgh, minha maldita boca!_ Suigetsu desejou ter ficado calado, o fato do Uchiha não ter um pingo de senso de humor era um motivo e tanto para haver tanto choque entre suas personalidades. No início, obviamente, o ninja da névoa não suportava Sasuke, pois, em sua opinião, o colega tinha um jeito autoritário e indiferente _demais_. Mas o convívio transformou a hostilidade inicial num tipo estranho e caótico de amizade.

Foi apenas por este fato que Suigetsu, de sua parte, decidiu permanecer em Konoha com Sasuke, tornando-se um ninja efetivo da Folha. Não que houvesse desistido do seu sonho de reunir as Sete Espadas. Isso _jamais_. Mas como um ninja de Konohagakure ele só sairia ganhando: Hospitalidade, segurança, estabilidade e adrenalina das missões. Tinha tudo ali.

Já Karin alegava que Konoha "estava no seu caminho", a desculpa que ela sempre arrumava para ficar próxima de Sasuke, só que qual _caminho_ era esse ninguém nunca descobriu, nem questionou. A Uzumaki, por sua habilidade de rastreamento, foi integrada a uma equipe ANBU, utilizada frequentemente em missões especiais de busca a nukenins.

E Juugo... bom, alguém tinha que controlar seus ataques, então ele precisava estar onde Sasuke estava. Ele também amava a tranquilidade da vila, e agora que Sakura estava pesquisando arduamente uma cura para seu Tenbin no Juugo, a causa de sua bipolaridade, o grandalhão não tinha motivos para não ficar em Konoha.

Tudo estava bom para todo mundo. Ou pelo menos quase todo mundo. _Certo, Uchiha?_

~•~•~

* * *

Por causa do silêncio constrangedor, causado pela recepção azeda de Sasuke, um dos figurantes, mais precisamente _Sai_, explicou a sua própria situação com seu tom brando e sorriso simples.

– Eu só queria visitar meus amigos, o Pintinho e a Feia – Sai esclareceu, aproveitando a oportunidade que surgiu – E também vim para me aproximar do Traidor, assim finalmente seremos bons amigos.

– Traidor, uh? – Sasuke repetiu, embora aquilo não o afetasse, porque a verdade é que, para muitos, ele era um traidor, sua remissão lhes era indiferente; e não é como se o Uchiha saísse provando a todos que agora ele era, mais ou menos, um santo – Aviso de antemão que não seremos sequer _colegas_. Nunca, Insignificante.

Sai não se intimidou, sabia que o Uchiha era do tipo difícil de conquistar a confiança, então teria que lapidá-lo, assim como fez com Sakura e Naruto enquanto se conheciam. Só por isso tomou coragem e retrucou a Sasuke, sendo sincero:

– Mas pelo menos já tivemos um grande avanço, veja: já trocamos apelidos e você aparenta ter uma hostilidade comigo, como se temesse que eu roube algo que lhe pertence, típico de machos alfa protegendo seus territórios, orangotangos tem a mesma reação em seu habitat.

– Keh! – Suigetsu não resistiu e gargalhou, não só da parte em que Sasuke foi comparado a um orangotango, mas porque poucos já viveram o suficiente para sequer terminar uma piada assim – Já lhe disseram que você é estranho, garoto? Ou que, no mínimo, não preza a própria vida?

– Esqueça-o, Suigetsu, ele deve ter metade do cérebro mal formada – Sasuke comentou mal humorado. E ninguém se atreveu a discordar.

– E você, Sobrancelhudo? – Naruto desconversou, com um riso apaziguador.

– Só queria ver a Sakura-san – o rapaz declarou.

– Sério? Lee-kun, isso é ótimo! – Foi Sakura quem fez tal exclamação, surpreendendo os colegas – Eu vim aqui hoje justamente para treinar com os rapazes, mas eles já devem estar cansados... _Então_, será que você poderia treinar taijutsu comigo? Não há ninguém melhor do que você nisso.

– Ei, Cherii-chan, eu também sou bom em taijutsu – Suigetsu lembrou-a, fingindo estar ofendido.

– Mas não é melhor do que eu, Suigetsu-kun. O único que poderia me proporcionar um desafio aqui seria o Lee-kun.

"_Kun_", bléah, dos dois erros naquela frase, com certeza foi este que mais irritou Sasuke. Parecia que agora o sufixo, que antes era _exclusividade_ dele, estava se espalhando para os outros como uma doença viral. Qual era o problema dessa garota? Isso era um tipo muito mesquinho de traição nominal. Afinal, ele mesmo era muito fiel ao ritual "Sakura, heh? – Sasuke-kun?" que eles tinham. Não saía por aí fazendo isso com outras garotas. E ela, no mínimo, como retribuição, deveria fazer o mesmo.

Dane-se também, ele não liga.

– Mas... Sakura-san, gomenasai – Lee murmurou, com um tom triste – tenho a uma missão essa noite, Guy-sensei disse que era para que eu poupasse minha força da juventude.

Quase lhe doía negar algo para a rosada. Lee viveria para se arrepender disso.

– Não tem jeito, então, não é? Seu sensei está certo – Sakura concordou compreensiva, embora estivesse levemente decepcionada, queria muito treinar hoje, já fazia uma semana que ela sequer tinha tempo para pisar num campo de exercício como esse.

– Parece que você terá que se contentar comigo, Cherii-chan – Suigetsu se aproximou com seu tom usual e alegre.

– Você não a ouviu dizer que você não serve, Peixe? – Naruto intrometeu-se.

– Melhor eu do que ninguém, Gari. Ela pode me socar que eu viro água, mas você é o mais imprestável aqui, se ela te ferir, ela mesma vai precisar te curar!

– Verdade, mas... Eu só queria... Ah, só queria... – A voz do Uzumaki virou um muxoxo.

– Eu luto com ela – A maneira taciturna com que Sasuke pronunciou a frase fez com que todos olhassem para ele, um pouco confusos. Porque o Uchiha nunca se oferecia para treinar com ninguém, ninguém mesmo; era sempre Naruto que o arrastava para as sessões de espancamento.

_Estranho, muito estranho._

Do grupo, apenas Suigetsu não parecia achar tão esquisito assim. Na verdade, ele já esperava algo do tipo. _Uhn_, parece que finalmente o Uchiha iria agir, e o espadachim veria em primeira mão as técnicas furadas de conquista do vingador. Talvez o único problema fosse que Sasuke sempre foi ótimo em atrair garotas, mas péssimo em mantê-las perto dele. Se bem que... ah, essa não era qualquer garota, mas sim a Haruno que relevava qualquer coisa que ele já tenha dito ou feito.

_Os deuses devem ter triplicado a sorte desse cara. _

– Báh! Você, bastardo? Se oferecendo assim? O que deu em você? – Naruto interrogou estupefato.

Sasuke preferiu não responder, porque não tinha uma resposta satisfatória e porque explicar qualquer coisa a Naruto era pedir uma dor de cabeça, por isso apenas se levantou do chão e ficou ao lado de Sakura, com um olhar entediante que seguia as nuvens do céu. Subitamente, entendeu Shikamaru e sua fissura pelas massas de água condensada.

– Você não está cansado, Sasuke-kun? – Foi Sakura quem perguntou, e Sasuke detectou um tom de preocupação ali. Oh, parece que ela não o ignorava plenamente, então. _Bom_.

– Não.

– Oye! Teme! Nem pense em me ignorar! Pensa que eu já não estou te manjando?

– Que idiotice é essa agora? – Sasuke grunhiu.

– Idiotice? Pois saiba que desde o dia em que você voltou para a vila que fica me deixa no vácuo, mas a Sakura-chan você responde rapidinho, não é, desgraçado? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

– Kéh, peitos e inteligência, mas quem liga para o segundo? – Suigetsu interferiu, evitando olhar para Sasuke sabendo que ele incendiava sua nuca com um olhar venenoso. Para não falar de Sakura, que provavelmente já teria transformado-o numa poça se estivesse próxima a ele.

– Cale a boca, Sushi – Sasuke ordenou com um tom sombrio, para depois se voltar para a companheira com um rosto completamente indecifrável. – Sakura?

Ele indicou com a cabeça o campo de treinamento, caminhando para o centro e ela logo entendeu, seguindo-o com os ombros ligeiramente encolhidos. O maldito não era capaz nem de formular uma frase adequadamente, sempre com aquela aura superior que conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais desejável (em toda a extensão da palavra), se isso ainda lhe era possível. Ela odiava o modo como amava e detestava isso nele, santo paradoxo.

– Vocês – Sakura se virou para os garotos –, vigiem a minha cesta, e não toquem nela! – A rosada apontou para o cestinho de palha que havia trago mais cedo e repousado no chão quando curou a Naruto, ainda estava com o pano xadrez. Lee pegou-o e deixou perto da katana de Sasuke, mais abandonada do que nunca.

* * *

Quando chegaram exatamente no centro, ambos se colocaram em posição de luta, a Haruno olhava frequentemente para os pés e mãos de Sasuke, para antecipar seus movimentos, enquanto o Uchiha já ativou o sharingan antecipadamente, pois Sakura já não era do tipo de kunoichi em que se poderia ter um treinamento normal e baixar a guarda. Principalmente numa luta corpo a corpo. Já os quatro rapazes sentaram-se na grama lado a lado, observando a dupla de longe, mas conversando alto o suficiente para que os companheiros ouvissem.

– Ei, Menino-Rámen, quem você acha que ganha? – Suigetsu perguntou.

– Sakura-chan, é claro! Certo, Sobrancelhudo?

– Com certeza, já lutei com a Sakura-san algumas vezes, ela é terrível.

– Vou apostar no Traidor por pena – Sai acrescentou sua opinião, com um sorrisinho afetado no rosto.

Eles começaram correndo paralelamente, parando de súbito; Sakura não perdeu tempo para tentar acertar um soco, ato que falhou, mas ela logo se abaixou desviando de uma cotovelada de Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava uma rasteira, erguendo poeira, mas não mais do que isso, já que o Uchiha havia saltado e parado a um metro de distância.

Ele enviou um olhar de advertência para as quatro gralhas no gramado.

"_Calem a boca!"_

Sasuke estava ouvindo claramente o que aqueles idiotas estavam sugerindo, que ele _perderia_ para Sakura naquele treinamento, só que eles se esqueceram de que o vingador conhecia algumas das técnicas usuais de Sakura, mas ela não estava acostumada a vê-lo usar taijutsu de alto nível. Mas ele era ciente de que também não poderia subestimá-la. A garota era discípula da Godaime, e ele não confiava nem um pouquinho nas coisas que aquela velha ensinou para a rosada.

– Como Sakura conseguirá derrotar o Sasuke? – Suigetsu voltou a falar, ignorando o Uchiha, que estava ocupado demais ora erguendo Sakura do chão e lançando-a para longe, ora desviando de socos, pontapés, chutes e escapando de uma gravata.

– Se a Sakura-chan entendesse a mente dos homens seria tão fácil...

– Como assim, Naruto-kun? – Fora Lee quem se pronunciou.

– Ah, bobinhos, se ela usasse meu jutsu especial ela já teria deixado o teme nocauteado assim que ele pisou no campo. Já derrotei jounnins com essa técnica, conquistei a confiança do Ero-Sennin e até deixei o Sobrancelhudo aqui completamente indefenso.

– Uau, deve ser um jutsu muito poderoso – Suigetsu comentou.

– Sim, realmente – Naruto concordou, orgulhoso de si mesmo, e olhou para os amigos lutando, tão rápidos que pareciam apenas borrões, vezes no céu e vezes na terra – Sakura-chan! Não perca tempo! Use um Jutsu Sexy de você mesma e acabe com o teme!

– Esse é o seu jutsu poderoso, heh? – Suigetsu perguntou, um leve toque de ironia recheando a frase – Bem, mas não posso deixar de concordar. Funcionaria.

– Como se eu fosse cair numa técnica estúpida dessas! – Sasuke gritou do meio da batalha, parando um soco normal de Sakura com o punho.

O espadachim apenas revirou os olhos. _Até quando você vai rejeitar suas vontades, huh?_

– Interessante – Sai elogiou, inesperadamente.

– O que foi, Substituto?

– Hn, nada... Quer dizer, li em um livro que o primeiro passo para a aceitação é a negação, era sobre como as pessoas lidam com o desejo. Vendo uma situação real, agora faz bastante sentido.

Os olhares confusos dos rapazes se voltaram para o ex-root, com exceção de Sasuke que estava saltando para longe do chão destruído por Sakura. O garoto pálido achou que a atenção que lhe era dada era um incentivo para continuar. Não era isso que Yamato-taichou¹ lhe ensinara certa vez?

– Negação? Desejo? Não consigo estabelecer uma relação, isso não é um pou–

– Você é burro, Menino-Rámen? – Suigetsu interrompeu-o, seu lado perceptivo entrando em ação mais uma vez. _Sasuke vai me matar _– É claro que o albino aqui está falando sobre o Sasuke negar que cairia no Jutsu Sexy da Cherii-chan, quando na verdade ele seria seriamente afetado por isso.

– Exatamente, Nemo – Sai concordou –, o que eu quero dizer é que _desejo_ pode ser levado para o lado sexual quando colocamos o Jutsu Sexy no meio. Isso me faz pensar: – Colocou a mão no queixo, concentrado, maquinando teorias e buscando referências literárias, ciente de que _todos_ ouviam –. Será que isso significa... que logo o Uchiha-san estará tendo uma ereção por culpa da Feia porque não pode lidar com seu desejo?

_Oh_.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ - _Yamato-taichou _ – Capitão Yamato.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Vocês sabem... O Sai tem problemas sociais. Então dá nisso. Façam suas apostas! E teve um pouquinho de ação nesse capítulo; e nada desse danado de tomate aparecer! Mas não se desesperem, logo chegará o momento, meus e minhas tomatinhos.

Obrigada pela leitura. E para quem quiser saber, eu posto semanalmente, certo? E quanto ao "Guy", tem gente que diz "Gai" e até "Gay", eu prefiro "Guy", então... Enfim. Bom final de semana para todos nós.

~Ichi.


	3. Chapter III: Estupidamente Atraído

**Notas Iniciais do capítulo:**

Antes de começar, deem uma olhadinha no capítulo 347, página 10 do mangá, vai ser importante para o capítulo; depois vocês entendem. E gostaria de lembrar que essa fanfic faz muitas referências a cenas que já aconteceram no mangá (tanto fase clássica quanto shippuden...). Tenham isso em mente, assim vocês não perdem nenhuma piada tosca.

Lembre-se que a classificação da fanfic é para +16, então algumas frases podem estar meio "assim".

Tomatinhos: Boa leitura!

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

"_Será significa que logo o Uchiha-san estará tendo uma ereção por culpa da Feia porque não pode lidar com seu desejo?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III: Estupidamente Atraído**

**.**

Sasuke repetiu algumas das palavras do ex-root em sua cabeça, pelo menos, umas cinco vezes: "uma ereção", "culpa da Feia", "não pode lidar com seu desejo" – Isso é sério? Isso pode mesmo estar acontecendo com ele? Já não bastava estar um calor dos infernos, ter uns amigos imbecis e estar tendo problemas para derrotar sua recente musa? Realmente ainda não era suficiente?

Ainda há quem o julgue por ter partido da vila!

Pois bem, assim que ouviu tal ultraje o Uchiha quase engasgou.

O pior era que todos os olhares se voltaram para um ponto específico em sua calça, enquanto ele bloqueava com os dois braços uma joelhada de Sakura. Claro que ele ouviu nitidamente o que aquelas amebas estavam insinuando. E possivelmente – "_certamente"_ – Sakura também, uma vez que ela _também _observou sua calça com um leve rubor quando teve oportunidade.

_Ele_ mesmo, por reflexo, olhou só para conferir. _Constrangedor._

Pelo menos não havia nada que pudesse ser considerado anormal ali_. Que malditos._

A sua vontade era abandonar Sakura ali mesmo e usar todas suas técnicas mais dolorosas para fazer com que aquele quarteto infame sofresse. Mas não fez isso – _"por enquanto"_ – por dois motivos: Um - a Haruno o atacava sem descanso, se ele usasse o Amaterasu neles, uma brecha se abriria em sua defesa e ela com certeza a aproveitaria, e _BOW! _Ele perderia; Dois - se vingar dos estúpidos talvez fosse afirmar a teoria – "_infundada_" – de que o corpo de Sasuke poderia reagir de tal maneira, já que ele se mostraria tão furioso por um fato seu ser revelado.

E quer saber? Algo assim jamais aconteceria numa situação real. Um jutsu sexy afetá-lo? Por favor... Sasuke. Não. Tem. Dessas. Frescuras! Ele é extremamente controlado e sabe lidar com qualquer tipo de situação, até mesmo _essa_. Qualquer reação diferente da sua normal é tão impensável quanto imaginar um Naruto inteligente ou um Sai com emoções – _não que ele fosse broxa, claro, vale a pena dizer._

– O bastardo do Teme não entende nada dessas coisas, 'ttebayo – Naruto alegou em seguida, olhando para Sai – o máximo que ele ficaria é todo parado, meio hipnotizado, talvez, já que nunca deve ter visto mulher pelada... e a Sakura-chan o arrebentaria nessa hora. Era o meu plano.

"_Hmp"_, se Sasuke portasse pelo menos uma senbon, iria enviá-la bem entre os olhos do ex-futuro hokage. O único lado bom disso tudo era que a conversa deles parecia estar desconcentrando a Haruno, que se avermelhava toda vez que Sasuke entrava em seu campo de visão.

– Naruto-kun... por que ele não reagiria de outra forma? – Rock Lee questionou, já que ele mesmo se tornava um gennin perto do Jutsu Sexy versão Sakura. Ao mesmo tempo, um fio de esperança estava crescendo em seu pequeno e enérgico coração. Se Sasuke estivesse fora de combate no campo da conquista da juventude, talvez sua amada Sakura-san repensasse seu caso com maior carinho_. Gai-sensei ficaria tão orgulhoso!_

– Ora, é o _teme_! Já o viu olhar para uma garota duas vezes, senão para adverti-la para que não chegue perto?

– Tem a Feia.

– A Sakura-chan não conta, ela é diferente.

– E por que você acha isso, pinto pequeno? Você sabe, os livr–

– Em primeiro lugar, não me chame desse jeito, estúpido! E o que importa os livros? O caso é que o Sasuke sempre foi assim com a Sakura-chan, mesmo sendo um bastardo às vezes. Quando ela era apaixonada por ele o desgraçado não mostrou _um_ sentimentozinho sequer, mas pelo menos não era um idiota completo.

_Ela era, hn?_ Sasuke ignorou essa parte com uma elegância digna do cavalheiro que era. Ele mal ouviu o que foi dito, porque aquilo lhe era _irrelevante_. Totalmente irrelevante. _Ela era?!_ Certo, então, seguindo essa lógica ele é, na verdade, careca. Onde já se viu... Sakura podia muito bem estar agindo anormalmente ao não paparicá-lo como antes – coisa que ele abomina –, mas isso não significa que ela deixou de gostar dele, mesmo que tal certeza às vezes fique em xeque na mente do shinobi. De qualquer forma, isso é tão estúpido que não vale seus pensamentos.

Já Sakura decidiu interferir na conversa dos seus supostos amigos – e ela decidiu que iria cortar alguns contatos dessa lista –, aqueles inúteis falavam dos seus sentimentos e da sua vida como se estivessem opinando sobre uma matéria de uma revista de fofoca.

E daí que ela gostava do Sasuke? E daí que ela ainda gosta? Isso não é da conta de ninguém! Ele continuava sendo um cara totalmente inalcançável, e ela não se importava com isso, não exatamente; Sasuke estava na vila em segurança e isso lhe era suficiente. O que incomodava mesmo era aquele bando de abutrezinhos, que não ficavam quietos, jogarem suas palavras desconcertantes como bem queriam, fazendo com que ela se desconcentrasse. Sakura mal podia se focar no que estava fazendo.

– PESTES! Não falem como se o Sasuke-kun e eu não estivéssemos ouvindo, porque _estamos_. Por isso, calem essas malditas bocas ou eu vou ir aí costurá-las! – a Haruno ordenou a distância; o tom de ameaça decorando a voz. Deixando claro que iria cumprir o que prometeu.

Os rapazes engoliram em seco e disfarçaram; a raiva da kunoichi, então, se direcionou para solo completamente erodido pelos seus golpes descomunais, onde atacava e desviava das investidas do companheiro de equipe, tentando nocautea-lo usando o Gouken Ryuu, um estilo de taijutsu onde o usuário concentra chakra nas mãos e desfere contra o inimigo.

Sasuke, no entanto, previa todos os seus movimentos usando o sharingan e ela não conseguia dar um golpe efetivo, embora o Uchiha também não estivesse tendo facilidade em acertá-la devido sua esquiva excepcional. Ele não poderia acreditar que estivesse suando, que estivesse tendo dificuldades. Logo ele, logo com _Sakura_. No fim, atribuiu o crime ao sol. A culpa toda era daquela grande estrela de gás explosivo inútil.

Já para os colegas de equipe, aquela luta parecia nunca ter fim. E, agora que foram proibidos de fazer pequenos comentários inocentes, o tempo parecia ter se eternizado. Suigetsu era o único que ainda se distraia ante a esperança de que aqueles dois se engalfinhassem de tal modo em meio a tantos golpes que acabassem numa posição vergonhosa e comprometedora, e que Sasuke, por fim, tomasse jeito e agarrasse à Haruno. Mas ele sabia que esse tipo de coisa não acontece na vida real.

_A_quele treinamento nunca ficaria interessante desse jeito, uma pena.

– Acabem logo com isso! Quero comer rámen! – Naruto reclamou dois minutos depois, incapaz de obedecer a rosada. – Sakura-chan, faça o jutsu!

– Eu não vou fazer jutsu nenhum, seu pervertido anormal! – Sakura declarou, nem um pouco disposta a mudar de ideia.

Afinal, apenas a possibilidade de executar uma técnica dessas _para o Sasuke _era assustador em níveis diferentes. Até porque seria completamente terrível e desanimador se ele não demonstrasse nenhuma reação digna de um homem, coisa já esperava dele por meio que conhecê-lo.

– Melhor darmos outras dicas para eles, Pintinho, assim eles aceleram.

– Bem, se a Sakura-chan não vai usar o Oiroke no Jutsu, então vamos apostar no Sasuke.

– O que você quer dizer, Gari? Você não estava torcendo pela Cherii-chan? – Suigetsu se viu obrigado a perguntar, sentindo a pequena lesma que Sakura havia trago antes subir por sua perna e se acomodar no seu colo. O espadachim nunca desejou tanto levar um pouquinho de sal nos bolsos... Se bem que ele imaginava que a kunoichi iria pulverizá-lo se soubesse que ele chegou a machucar uma das filhas de Katsuyu.

Naruto soltou um pigarro, e então esboçou o que ele chamaria de sorriso malicioso, embora estivesse mais para uma de suas exibições dentárias clássicas.

– Neste momento, o que mais me importa é comer. Deixe o resultado dessa luta comigo, 'ttebayo! – O Uzumaki levantou-se do gramado, agitando uma mão para o alto – Oê, teme! É sua chance de derrotar a Sakura-chan, te ensinarei uma arma visual-mental secreta.

"_Como se eu precisasse de uma coisa dessas, hmp"_, ele pensou arrogante, ao desviar de uma árvore arremessada contra si; o galho mais longo arranhou sua bochecha porque ele não conseguiu se esquivar o suficiente por mera distração, aquilo ardeu, saiu sangue e empapou sua bochecha. "_Certo_", talvez um adiantamento venha a calhar.

Bastou ele olhar para o jinchuuriki para que este entendesse que Sasuke concordou com sua proposta.

– Preste atenção, bastardo, faça um clone de si mesmo.

O Uchiha, impaciente para finalizar o treinamento, fez os selos do carneiro, da cobra e do tigre e num _poof_ outro Sasuke apareceu ao seu lado. Ele sabia que aquilo não era um taijutsu, e de certo modo ele estava quebrando uma regra não imposta do treinamento. De qualquer forma, aquele tipo de bunshin não tinha qualquer tipo de poder de ataque, sua função era a de distrair o inimigo.

– Depois faça um henge do Sai com o seu clone. – Sasuke ouviu o loiro continuar e franziu as sobrancelhas, olhando para Sakura, ela mesma tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. O que o Insignificante tinha a ver com isso?

Mas o moreno mesmo assim executou o henge, um jutsu de transformação, confiando pela primeira vez em Naruto. E, depois do resultado, possivelmente seria a última.

– Então – Naruto alargou seu sorriso – _tire a roupa_, a sua e a do clone, e fiquem parados de um jeito _bem_ erótico. – Devido o olhar homicida de Sasuke e o arregalado da Haruno, o Uzumaki se apressou em explicar: – A Sakura-chan não resiste a isso, teme, ela vai ficar petrificada tempo suficiente para que você a imobilize, Konohamaru usou isso contra ela uma vez e você precisava ver a car–

– NARUTO! Você quer morrer, raposa maldita? – Sakura irou-se, desejando socar o amigo até quebrar, pelo menos, duzentos ossos daquele corpinho bonito.

Contudo, precisou se concentrar em Sasuke, que aproveitou sua desatenção e investiu contra ela. Grande homem, nunca perdia uma oportunidade quando via uma.

Tudo bem, então, iria se contentar com o Uchiha por hora. Acabou descontando nele sua raiva ao atacá-lo; o golpe foi dado com tanta força que ele precisou usar alguns membros do próprio corpo para se proteger, reforçando sua resistência óssea com chakra, do contrário estariam quebrados. O ataque dela foi tão efetivo que fez com que o clone desaparecesse por ter recebido parte do impacto.

Mas, para Sasuke, havia algo mais importante do que desviar de Sakura ou bolar planos para matar Naruto depois (coisa que inevitavelmente faria): Antes ele precisava conjecturar sobre alguma coisa suspeita ali.

Quem diria, _huh_?

O vingador _quase_ não podia acreditar que Sakura era esse tipo de pervertida, tanto tempo fora da vila e vejam só que coisas interessantes ele perdeu, para dizer o mínimo. E "interessante" no sentido mais irônico da palavra, aquilo era terrível! A Haruno imaginá-lo como o par gay do Insignificante era um insulto à sua masculinidade, que garotinha infame! Se alguém tinha que estar irritado aqui, com certeza esse alguém era _ele_.

Por conta disso ficou tão enfurecido que aumentou o ritmo dos seus socos, e um deles, finalmente, chegou a acertar Sakura. Sasuke sorriu de lado satisfeito. Já estava na hora. Mas logo o sorriso murchou quando ele percebeu seu punho contra um tronco de madeira, e não na pele macia – adjetivo que ele próprio fantasiava – da Iryou-nin.

– Kawarimi no Jutsu – Sasuke sussurrou com uma voz tétrica. Ela precisava usar uma técnica de troca, só faltava essa...

Ele procurou por Sakura enquanto a fumaça do jutsu recente se dispersava. Esperava que ela avançasse pelo seu ponto cego nas costas, o ataque comum, mas a Haruno foi mais esperta, havia se escondido logo atrás do tronco, aproveitando-se da fumaça. A madeira foi rompida, então, pela kunoichi, e agora mil cacos marrons flutuavam no ar. _Maldita._

A kunoichi tinha um chakra azul envolto nas mãos e tentou acertá-lo com isso. Sasuke conhecia a técnica, Kabuto a usava muito no passado – Chakura no Mesu (ou lâminas de chakra) –, mais aproveitado em operações cirúrgicas na Folha, eram capazes de destruir tendões, ligamentos e músculos sem ser necessário cortar a pele. Numa batalha, evidentemente, aquilo era um perigo enfadonho.

– Sakura, isso não é taijutsu – o Uchiha lembrou-a, tomando distância.

– Não, mas você está usando o sharingan, fez um clone e eu não reclamei.

– E eu não reclamei de você se curar de cada ferimento, enquanto eu tolero com os meus; porque, assim como meu sharingan, isso é algo que você já se acostumou a usar e sequer percebe. Já o clone sequer foi usado.

Não achou que Sasuke houvesse percebido que ela se curava de cada arranhão sofrido. Ela pareceu pensar a respeito, circundando-o; e, sem ruborizar, o olhou nos olhos, sabendo que ele não poderia executar genjutsu algum.

– Certo, relevarei seu sharingan, você releva meus ninjutsus médicos – ela cedeu, fazendo com que as lâminas sumissem lentamente e retomando uma posição de batalha unicamente corporal.

Os quatros ninjas na grama suspiraram, e Naruto sentou-se novamente, derrotado e reclamando que sentia tanta fome que comeria pedra com algas se fosse gostoso. Suigetsu apenas bebia água para recuperar seus fluídos e cutucava Katsuyu, sempre observando aqueles dois conversarem. Então foi a vez de Lee se levantar, com a força da juventude irradiando de seu collant verde, dizendo que tinha uma ideia.

– Sakura-san! Use o Suiken Ryuu, assim ele não poderá prever seus movimentos, você vai vencer! – Lee gritou, recebendo um sorriso cúmplice de Sakura e um olhar nada satisfeito de Sasuke.

– Excelente!

O Uchiha resmungou. Se essa luta continuasse a se estender assim, quando é que poderia se vingar dos futuros defuntos?

Urgh, não importa, foi ele quem se ofereceu para treinar com ela, para começar. Sakura parecia ávida por um treino; ele viu o entusiasmo dela ao pedir a Lee para se enfrentarem e foi civilizado o bastante para ignorar o encolher de ombros femininos quando ela percebeu que precisaria seguir ao antigo companheiro – e não ao pepino andante – para o campo.

Que ingrata.

Era _por isso_ que Sasuke queria matar meio mundo quando Sakura tratava os outros colegas mil vezes melhor do que _ele_.

_Ele_, que se ofereceu de boa vontade para treinar com ela – mesmo que não tenha deixado isso nem minimamente claro –, porque, aqui entre nós, não foi exatamente de boa vontade; foi mais um tipo de autobenevolência, afinal, ele sabia que Suigetsu insistiria até conseguir lutar contra ela. E aquele baiacu¹, levando em conta suas últimas insinuações, provavelmente abusaria da chance de irritá-lo dos modos mais baixos possíveis.

E todo mundo sabe como Sasuke _odeia_ ser irritado. Então decidiu treinar com ela para seu próprio bem-estar. E exatamente por isso, depois de _todo_ esse enorme sacrifício por parte dele, Sakura podia ter se mostrado menos mal-agradecida naquele momento.

Mas, de todo modo, não adianta pensar nisso; e voltando para aos desejos de vingança, Sasuke duvidava que a rosada fosse ceder e dar o treinamento por encerrado apenas porque ele queria fazer jorrar o sangue de vários 'alguéns' sentados não muito longe.

~•~•~

* * *

_Calma, calma... Você consegue, _Sakura pensava ao se afastar ainda mais de seu adversário, preparando-se para utilizar o Suiken Ryuu.

Concentrou-se em seu objetivo e fechou os olhos, fazendo com as mãos o selo do pássaro. Seus cabelos rosados se mexeram levemente, mesmo que nenhuma brisa passasse pelo local naquele momento. Sasuke a olhou intrigado, o que o estilo dos punhos bêbados tinha a ver com aquilo? E se era uma luta de taijutsu, o que ela pensa que está fazendo ao executar um selo? Eles não haviam acabado de combinar que...? _Tsk_.

Logo seu sharingan compreendeu o que a rosada fazia. O seu kekkei genkai mostrou-lhe que a Iryou-nin estava usando parte do açúcar em seu organismo para transformá-lo em álcool e guiá-lo para o sangue². _"Inteligente"_, claro, já que o estilo Suiken só funcionava se o usuário estivesse realmente bêbado, eliminando qualquer chance de criar algum padrão nos ataques e, consequentemente, tirando a vantagem do sharingan de sempre saber qual movimento ela executaria.

_Maldito Rock Lee!_

O fato de o Uchiha não poder usar genjutsu, ninjutsu ou coisas dessa natureza apenas piorava o seu quadro, pois se não fosse o caso, o resultado do treino já estaria em suas mãos. Vitória! Mas não adiantava murmurar... Então ele apenas estalou a língua e adotou uma posição defensiva por precaução. Sasuke _não_ iria perder para uma mulher – _menos ainda para Sakura!_

Ele viu a companheira abrir os olhos e desfazer a postura de antes, as bochechas dela estavam coradas – e com certeza não eram de vergonha –, as pálpebras semiabertas e o corpo relaxado. Sakura oscilava tanto sobre os próprios pés que Sasuke achou que ela cairia a qualquer momento, mas sabia que fazia parte do Suiken. A mão esquerda estava frente do corpo com os dedos formando algo semelhante às presas de uma víbora, a outra estava mais abaixo, com uma formação parecida.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui? _Hic!_ – Uma Sakura para lá de bêbada questionou com uma voz arrastada, olhando profundamente para o borrão Uchiha que estava à sua frente, e apontou para ele. – Oê, você! _Hic!_ Por que não me responde?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, disposto a ignorá-la e terminar a luta, agradecendo que, pela primeira vez desde que o treinamento começou, os quatro patetas decidiram fechar a boca. O Uchiha viu Sakura dar dois passos cambaleantes para frente, possivelmente tentando alcançá-lo. Ele praguejou, agora só faltava aquela idiota ter se embebedado de verdade e esquecido até do treinamento.

Mas Sasuke sequer pôde firmar o pensamento em mente, pois num segundo via a Iryou-nin lutando para manter-se de pé, e no seguinte ela estava no ar à sua frente, girando a perna direita para chutá-lo bem no meio do peito.

– Eu perguntei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, _shannaro!_

Não daria para desviar, o vingador _sabia_. Desde quando ela era tão impossivelmente rápida?

"_T_sk_!"_

Não havia jeito, no preciso segundo projetou as costelas de Susano'o para proteger as próprias, o que não o impediu de arrastar os pés pelo chão uns bons centímetros devido ao impacto do chute. Uma poeira sufocante subiu, enquanto Sakura retomava sua posição estranha e Sasuke pensava num modo de burlar o Suiken.

– Se você não vai me contar, _hi_c! Teremos que lutar... Eu vou tirar essa informação de você, _hic_, à força!

E foi assim que o armagedom da Folha começou.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ - Baiacu: Outro peixe; tem de água salgada e doce. Suigetsu liderando com os apelidos. Eu não resisto.

² - Produção de álcool da Sakura: Bom, eu pesquisei bastante para saber se esse processo seria possível, até para o mundo Naruto; na verdade, o que a Sakura fez foi bem mais do que transformar açúcar em álcool, mas se eu colocasse todas as subetapas disso iria ficar _tão_ chato, que eu preferi omitir. No entanto, tenham em mente que todo um processo químico e biológico, envolvendo vários agentes, tornou uma Sakura bêbada sem consumir sakê cabível.

* * *

.

.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Yo, hic! Super nota! Esse é um capítulo de transição, iremos de light para "agora a chapa esquenta", no próximo eu focarei mais em SS, a luta não se estenderá mais – chega; e, se eu não me engano, o tomate dará sinais de 'vida', embora ele já tenha aparecido de forma escondida nos dois capítulos.

Também percebemos neste cap o motivo pelo qual esses dois não se acertam. Vocês conseguiram ver? Pois bem: Sasuke não percebe que Sakura é meio coisada com ele por culpa dele próprio (por exemplo, no capítulo 02 vocês viram o motivo da Sakura encolher os ombros, e no três como Sasuke interpretou aquilo – hn); já a Sakura não é capaz de perceber o nervosismo hétero do Sasuke com a questão "jutsu sexy", menos ainda consegue dar valor às palavras dos amigos no gramado. E mais: mesmo os dois querendo parar o treinamento para exterminar o quarteto, nenhum deles pôde ler um ao outro para chegarem a um consenso disso... Estamos com problemas de comunicação grave aqui.

Corrigi o Guy para Gai, agradeço à Deusa Nariko, uma verdadeira divindade que me deu uma luz sobre o assunto. Aceite um saquinho de jujubas de abacaxi como agradecimento, tia.

P.s.: Quem se lembra do Lee bêbado? Adoro tanto aquela cena dele contra o Kimimaro que decidi fazer um SS dela.

P.s.:² Por que ainda não respondi os reviews: Estou postando o capítulo às pressas porque hoje estarei viajando para fazer a prova da UERJ, se no hotel tiver wi-fi, eu estarei respondendo... Se não, só na segunda-feira. Mas li todos e estão lindos, lindos. Obrigada a todos.

~Ichi.


	4. Chapter IV: Apocalipticamente Atraído

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oiês, tomatinhos. Que monte de gente fofa, in Love aqui. Sejam as amas de leite dos meus filhos. *-* Capítulo maior que o normal para compensar o atraso.

Eu sou um lixo pra nomes de capítulos, vocês já devem ter notado. E, sim, todos eles serão alguma-coisa-atraído, mesmo que a palavra 'atração' sequer apareça. Vivam com isso. Escrevi esse aqui ouvindo a música "Sasuke's Ninja Way", minha favorita do Sasuke. Psé. Não recomendo ler o capítulo ouvindo, hein.

Capítulo contém linguagem imprópria (alguns xingamentos).

Enfim, boa leitura.

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

"_E foi assim que o armagedom da Folha começou"._

* * *

.

.

**Chapter IV **– **Apocalipticamente Atraído**

**.**

Ninjas sempre acham que o fim do mundo virá das maneiras mais inusitadas possíveis, uma vez que tal evento já quase ocorreu dos modos menos convencionais relatados: Por meio de uma besta com nove caudas destruindo tudo que vê, por um maníaco pedófilo encantador de cobras, pelo filósofo Akatsuki que adora falar sobre dor e, mais recentemente, por um homem vingativo que não pôde esquecer o amor de infância, juntamente com um jovem ancião Uchiha de cabelos sedosos que eliminava a todos.

Felizmente, todos esses inimigos falharam. E, por isso, a ideia de apocalipse se tornava algo tão distante quanto os pássaros no céu que sibilavam seus irritantes "aho, aho" neste minuto. No entanto, ninguém poderia negar que aquele ponto rosa no meio do campo de treinamento estava fazendo sua pequena destruição mundial; por esse motivo, o quarteto que presenciava a cena em primeira mão não podia evitar sentir certa piedade do Uchiha que era obrigado a lidar com aquilo.

Afinal, Sakura já era bem destrutiva quando sóbria, mas agora – sem controle de seu próprio corpo e gritando coisas sem sentido sobre onde ela estava ou algo assim – havia se tornado uma exterminadora. Se o grupo ANBU responsável pelo assassinato de nukenins visse a Haruno em ação, iria recrutá-la no mesmo instante, já que ela estava fazendo bastante bem a tarefa de pulverizar Sasuke, que só fazia praguejar audivelmente, enquanto apenas desviava da Iryou-nin como podia.

– O Traidor está com problemas – Sai comentou, vendo que o Uchiha não encontrava espaço para contra-atacar, perdendo território cada vez mais.

– Talvez eu não devesse ter lembrado a Sakura-san do Suiken – Lee confessou preocupado, agradecendo mentalmente por Sasuke ser bom em taijutsu e estar conseguindo lidar com a kunoichi extremamente veloz. O shinobi verde havia passado seus conhecimentos para Sakura sobre a arte de lutar com os punhos bêbados há dois meses e, agora que analisava a situação, talvez aquela ideia fosse um erro.

– Sasuke vai se virar, ele sempre dá um jeito – Suigetsu comentou, não que quisesse consolar Lee, mas porque confiava nas habilidades do ex-líder e que este, orgulhoso do jeito que é, não permitiria que Sakura o fizesse comer terra, embora precisasse admitir que adoraria ver tal cena.

Por isso, espadachim quase foi ao delírio quando Sasuke já não encontrava apoio no chão que Sakura havia destroçado anteriormente. Parecia que, talvez, mesmo que o Uchiha não perdesse a luta, não derrotaria Sakura sem sujar a roupa e sofrer hematomas. _Azar dele_, quem mandou não deixar o ninja da névoa treinar com a Haruno? Suigetsu sabia que não era um desafio para a Iryou-nin, mas mesmo assim isso não eliminaria suas chances de provocar o Uchiha como pudesse, mesmo que isto lhe custasse um órgão vital depois.

No entanto, Sasuke previra suas intenções, e antes que Suigetsu persistisse para lutar contra Sakura, o ex-líder se prontificou para a tarefa com sua voz soturna que não entregava nada; de todos os modos, o garoto de olhos lilases não se absteve de, de vez em quando, fazer comentários maldosos ou incentivá-los. O feito de irritar o vingador assim havia tido um resultado tão bom quanto teria o plano original de passar a mão pelo corpo de Sakura sempre que houvesse oportunidade.

– Acabe com ele, Sakura-chan! Dattebayo! – o jinchuuriki incentivou, voltando a torcer pela amiga; seu estômago roncava.

Sasuke estalou a língua com impaciência. Por culpa da irregularidade adquirida do solo sua esquiva estava sendo prejudicada; já seu sharingan não ajudava diante do imprevisível Suiken. Ele se lembraria de nunca mais bancar o bom samaritano novamente e treinar com Sakura. Desde o início não pensou que seria fácil, mas também não calculou que seria _tão_ difícil.

Um salto mal calculado finalmente o condenou, seria impossível pousar de forma perfeita no relevo revolto, então Sasuke optou por se estatelar no chão e se arrastar pela terra, diminuindo danos graves, porém isto não o isentou de sair ferido nas costas, agora vermelhas e arranhadas. Ele praguejou. Quando fez menção em se levantar novamente, a sua companheira de equipe bêbada já estava por perto, mais precisamente em cima dele, inconscientemente imobilizando-o por estar sentada sobre seu abdômen e com a mão em seu pescoço.

Ela soluçou e o olhou, tinha um soco armado em punho, mas este nunca chegou ao rosto de Sasuke.

– Você... é tão parecido com o Sasuke-kun. _Hic!_

O Uchiha rolou os olhos, muito inclinado a terminar o treinamento naquele segundo; porém, a sua menor intenção de se mover – o que pode ter sido apenas um piscar fora de ritmo ou um crispar de lábios – fez com que Sakura apertasse a mão nua em seu pescoço, num tipo de advertência, então ele reteve seus movimentos. Não poderia ser imprudente, ainda mais com Sakura não sabendo sequer diferenciá-lo realmente.

– Mas o Sasuke-kun é mais, _hic_, bonito que você.

Ele não sabia se ficava lisonjeado ou profundamente confuso. Como é possível ele ser mais bonito que ele mesmo? Isso só podia ser uma pista do qual alterada Sakura estava, e ele poderia muito bem aproveitar-se disso, se o Suiken potencializava as capacidades de combate do usuário, havia o efeito colateral de que este não controlava suas ações e capacidade de interpretação das situações.

Viraria aquele jogo.

– Sakura...

– Você está machucado...– a Haruno o interrompeu, assinalando a lesão no rosto do Uchiha e abrindo sua mão em punho até tocar a face do rapaz.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

– Ei, vocês estão entendendo o que está acontecendo ali?

– O Suiken pode deixar a Sakura-san tanto agressiva de uma hora para outra, como dócil. Depende muito. Agora ela pode estar tocando o Sasuke-san, mas um segundo depois poderá estar esmurrando-o – Lee explicou, torcendo para que a segunda opção não demorasse a acontecer.

– Um segundo é tudo que o teme precisa. Assim ele vai acabar vencendo. 'Ttebayo! – protestou.

Sasuke tentou mexer os braços para deter o pulso da Haruno, porém ambos estavam travados pelas pernas dela. Ela, entretanto, não se aproximou para feri-lo, mas sim para utilizar um ninjutsu médico no corte, o rapaz sentiu a pele repuxar naquele ponto. O Uchiha ainda espantou-se com o controle de chakra perfeito mesmo no estado alcoolizado da kunoichi, uma habilidade incrível, sem dúvida.

A Iryou-nin se inclinou sobre ele, para verificar o machucado já sarado, ainda que não precisasse disso. O vingador não pôde evitar engolir em seco, e Sakura sentiu o pomo-de-adão do rapaz subir e descer sob sua mão. Fez cócegas.

Já o espaço pessoal e precioso de Sasuke estava sendo invadido com muita brusquidão, o intrigante era que isso não era exatamente ruim, em sua opinião, pelo menos não havia aquela sensação de asfixia toda vez que alguém se agarrava muito a ele, coisa que o deixava intolerante a qualquer tipo de aproximação. Era como se as pessoas quisessem impor o próprio cheiro nele, como se através do toque Sasuke fosse ser mais paciente com elas – ou até mesmo simpático.

"_Hmp"._ Irritantes sonhadores.

Mesmo assim, isso não eliminava o fato de que com Sakura Sasuke não estava tendo um de seus chiliques – que consistiam em chutar, arremessar e amaldiçoar quem o tocasse sem permissão –, é válido pensar, contudo, que dessa vez a exceção surgiu pelo fato de que ele mesmo vinha desejando agarrar a Haruno há algumas semanas – e não o contrário.

– Curei você – Sakura informou sem soluçar dessa vez, rindo sem graça, apesar de sua voz continuar arrastada. E, diferente do que Sasuke supôs, não havia qualquer cheiro de álcool no hálito dela.

– Hmp.

– A Sakura-chan 'tá muito perto! – Naruto berrou. – Ela vai beijar o bastardo assim! Não, Sakura-chan, mantenha seus lábios puros!

– Pinto, a Feia e o Traidor não estão _tão_ perto assim. E não umedeceram a boca como nos livros.

– Isso não é regra, Sai. Sakura-chan, afaste-se do teme!

– Deixe-os, é só um treinamento, Menino-Rámen – Suigetsu interveio, só faltava o idiota do Uzumaki estragar a diversão do espadachim.

– Mas... olha só _aquilo _– Naruto apontou para os amigos, uma expressão apavorada estava desenhada em seu rosto –, vocês conseguem imaginar esses dois juntos, em treinamento ou não? É como misturar rámen de camarão com rámen de porco: um desastre!

– Isso é normal, Naruto-kun, Gai-sensei e eu já ficamos assim em treinos e nem por isso saímos nos agarrando.

– Ei, Sobrancelhudo, não me faça imaginar uma cena dessas... – Naruto pediu, segurando o estômago que voltou a roncar –, Sakura-chan, o importante é: Não beije esse idiota, sim?

– Eu só vou beijar o Sasuke-kun na minha vida toooda_. Hic! _– ela gritou de volta.

Um pensamento remoto alcançou Sasuke dizendo que ele teria beijado-a naquele instante se estivessem sozinhos.

Por isso, um princípio de sorriso mal disfarçado surgiu no cantinho esquerdo da boca do rapaz, nada que alguém fosse perceber_. _Algumas pessoas conheciam bem essa inclinação miserável de seus lábios, o Uchiha fazia a mesma coisa quando achava alguma piadinha idiota engraçada, mas sustentava o rosto sério orgulhosamente, como se rir fosse matá-lo.

_Bem, talvez mate._

– Aproveita, garanhão! – Suigetsu incentivou o amigo, esperando um Chidori Eiso² bem no meio do peito, mas Sasuke apenas olhou para ele e gesticulou uma frase pouco agradável; já que desconfiava que qualquer outro tipo de movimento poderia fazer com que a Haruno visse de modo ofensivo.

"_Atum idiota"._

_Ele beijando a Sakura na frente de todo mundo?Até parece. _A possibilidade, no entanto, não foi totalmente descartada se num dia de estupenda sorte não houvesse ninguém por perto.

– Ne, Bunshin-kun – Sakura chamou o moreno sob si –, você sabia que seu coração está batendo muito rápido agora? Não é bom para a saúde – a kunoichi avisou, e Sasuke pôde sentir dois dedos dela pressionando em um ponto de seu pescoço, medindo seu fluxo sanguíneo por ali.

De sua parte, o Uchiha não havia notado nenhuma aceleração cardíaca. Geralmente sua frequência só aumentava quando o esforço físico era demasiado, e por nada além. Ele havia se empenhado contra Sakura, mas nada fora do normal para que causasse tanto alarde; embora se arrisque a admitir que observou o próprio coração palpitar quando ela se aproximou de modo tão arriscado nestes últimos segundos, mas imaginou ser a reação natural por ter alguém acima dele e esse alguém estar, agora, se acercando.

– Hmp. Eu estava correndo, é normal.

– _Hic! _Não é por minha causa?

– _Certamente_ _não _– Sasuke declarou de forma efusiva demais, até.

Suigetsu sufocou um riso quando viu a expressão incomodada do amigo jounnin, como se ele não entendesse as merdas que Sakura estava dizendo. Ou talvez simplesmente não estivesse entendendo mesmo. Já que o ex-líder era um completo ignorante do universo feminino e não levava nenhum conselho que Kakashi lhe dava a sério. Suigetsu também não, mas o homem tinha um ótimo gosto para livros, tinha que dizer; então às vezes parava para ouvi-lo e até lhe dava razão em alguns aspectos.

Eram balelas do Icha Icha, como sempre, e as transmitia a Sasuke quando possível, mesmo que este não estivesse disposto a ouvir. Em sua defesa, o Hatake alegava que devia ter sido um péssimo sensei para que Sasuke interagisse com alguém como Orochimaru no passado, por isso estaria recompensando-o com educação sexual, para que pelo menos o clã seja reconstruído direito – sinais de que o velho Kakashi estava voltando, já que o homem havia estado meio deprimido após do fim da guerra, segundo o que Suigetsu ouvira dizer.

Num belo dia, inclusive, o _copynin_ apareceu no modesto apartamento de Sasuke com três pacotes em mãos. Com seu olhar caído e fala apática, Kakashi declarou que aquilo era a _lição de casa_ do Uchiha. Eram nada mais do que os exemplares da série Icha Icha, para nenhuma surpresa dos presentes. Talvez apenas Juugo tenha se impressionado. De todo modo, Suigetsu duvidava que Sasuke houvesse sequer aberto quaisquer daqueles livros pornográficos.

~•~•~

* * *

Sasuke tentou mexer as pernas e chutar a companheira nas costas com o joelho, mas viu Sakura franzir as sobrancelhas e ficar tensa. Aquela maldita instável iria acabar conseguindo acertá-lo a uma distância tão curta... A não ser que ele ativasse o Susano'o, claro, mas não planejava usá-lo; por Deus, usar sua defesa semiabsoluta contra Sakura novamente? Em que mundo ele foi jogado para que isso se tornasse sequer remotamente possível?

A Haruno o olhava tão intensamente – e ele sabia que tudo que ela fazia com isso era tentar focar seu rosto embaçado – que Sasuke podia se ver na íris esverdeada, visualizou uma nítida veia irritada em sua própria testa. Ele não sabia que ficava com um rosto tão sombrio quando estava irritado. _"Hn". _Preferiu, então, ignorar os perigosos olhos dela, focando-se no símbolo do Byakugou no In no meio da testa. Como aquela coisinha conseguia guardar tanto chakra ele não sabia.

– Então, onde eu estou? _Hic!_

– Saia de cima e eu respondo – Sasuke propôs, bolando um contra-ataque.

A kunoichi pareceu pensar a respeito muito cuidadosamente. E por um segundo Sasuke achou que ela mudaria de ideia e voltaria a ser uma arma de destruição em massa, mas no instante seguinte o antigo nukenin sentiu a pressão sobre seu estômago diminuir e viu que, grogue, Sakura se levantava. Porém, sem dar chance para que a Haruno resolvesse atacá-lo novamente, o rapaz segurou um braço da Iryou-nin e usou as pernas para derrubá-la novamente, desta vez com o as posições ao seu favor.

A intenção do Uchiha era imobilizá-la, utilizando um golpe conhecido de judô, juji gatame³, onde suas pernas aprisionavam a Haruno na parte dorsal do corpo, e seus pés cruzados seguravam o braço oposto da garota, já o livre era agarrado pelas as mãos de Sasuke, que o trazia em direção ao próprio tórax.

– _Hic!_ Ei! Bunshin-kun!

Com sua capacidade de raciocínio limitada, Sakura não entendia porque o rapaz parecido com Sasuke a havia atacado, ela só queria saber onde raios estava, oras! Ela achou que eles eram amigos, ela já estava quase se arriscando a considerá-lo um irmão. Até pensou em dizer isso a ele: "você é o mesmo que um irmão para mim"; em sua mente ébria, tal frase era pura poesia, e exteriorizá-la seria uma bela canção.

Mas o idiota havia estragado tudo, sentia-se tão furiosa...!

Sasuke, por sua vez, sabia que assim que se conseguisse imobilizar a Sakura, a luta estaria terminada. Pois treinamentos, geralmente, se davam por encerrados assim. Porém, este treino nunca chegou a estar nem sequer próximo de normal, se uma Sakura bêbada esqueceu até de quem era Sasuke, não se lembraria nunca dessa regra.

Por isso, foi com desespero que Sasuke viu Sakura se libertar o braço que ele prendia com as mãos usando chakra, e, em questão de milésimos de segundos, erguê-lo uns trinta centímetros e impiedosamente direcionar seu cotovelo entre as pernas do Uchiha. _Ouf!_

"_Minhas... bol_–_"._

Talvez ele devesse agradecer pela cotovelada ser fruto de um golpe normal, sem nenhum chakra_._

Mesmo assim...

– Puta _merda_! – praguejou.

Sasuke libertou Sakura imediatamente, dando uma cambalhota para trás e levando uma mão entre as pernas, sentindo uma dor lancinante naquela região inferior de seu corpo. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que suas partes íntimas recebiam atenção e Sasuke _realmente_ não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

Com sua visão borrada, ele pensou ter visto as expressões de choque e horror no rosto dos colegas, com exceção de Sai, talvez, que tinha uma droga de sorriso no rosto. Com o passar dos eternos segundos, aquela dor esmagadora foi diminuindo, e ele conseguiu se afastar defensivamente de Sakura, arriscando-se a ficar de pé, enquanto ela apenas o olhava com ódio. Ele devolveu o olhar dobrado.

_Tsk_. Se em algum momento seu subconsciente havia feito o favor de imaginá-la tão perto assim de suas calças, _com certeza_ não era de forma tão dolorosa.

– Adeus, clã Uchiha – Sasuke ouviu alguém comentar, mas ainda sentia incômodo demais para pensar em quem pertencia a voz. Ele desejou soltar um sonoro _"vá se foder"_, desejou _mesmo_, mas apenas mirou Sakura com rancor, a Iryou-nin tinha sua postura tão mole que era inacreditável que era capaz de ferir alguém. De ferir a ele. De feri-lo justamente _lá_.

– Você... _hic!_ Mentiu para mim.

E isso era motivo suficiente para ela comprometer toda uma geração, é claro.

Que não!

– Hmp.

Suficientemente reestabelecido e – digamos – aliviado por Sakura não atacá-lo novamente, o Uchiha, esquecendo seus princípios anteriores, armou-se de seu Susano'o e lançou um dos braços arroxeados até Sakura, ela se esquivou algumas vezes, como esperado, mas por fim a técnica conseguiu agarrá-la. Ele queria espremê-la até virar suco de groselha, se possível. Mas não podia fazer, já que _matar _ainda não era permitido em treinamentos.

Obviamente, Sasuke sabia que não poderia usar o Susano'o em momento algum na luta, afinal a natureza da técnica é ninjutsu, mesmo que seus ataques também tenham um percentual de taijutsu. Mas, que os demônios o perdoem, ele estava cansado, dolorido e irritado demais para continuar nisso.

Agora, a única coisa restava era dar um destino para sua amiga alcoolizada, que neste momento se debatia e soltava toda ordem de impropérios que conhecia. Sasuke reconhecia que ela tinha um repertório bem extenso, inclusive.

– Suigetsu-san, me leve até eles – a pequena Katsuyu pediu, atraindo as atenções.

– Hn, por quê? – o espadachim perguntou com preguiça e cautela, levantando-se do gramado.

– Preciso fazer a Sakura-sama voltar ao normal.

Corajosamente o ninja da névoa levou a pequena lesma até Sakura, esta continuava choramingando para ser solta; Sasuke, no entanto, não movia um único músculo, parecia aborrecido, e, embora Suigetsu entendesse que ninjas são mais resistentes que civis, uma cotovelada daquela é capaz de fazer o mais altivo shinobi rolar no chão de dor. Seu coração gelou em solidariedade ao Uchiha quando ele foi acertado. Não desejaria tal coisa nem mesmo para seu pior inimigo. Que dirá para seu ex-patrão.

Suigetsu depositou Katsuyu sobre a mão de Susano'o e se afastou. O gosmento animal se arrastou dali até Sakura que murmurou o quanto o bicho era fofinho. A lesma entrou em contato com a garota e, enquanto realizava um tipo de ninjutsu médico, explicou que estava drenando o álcool em seu sangue e repondo os níveis de glicose, que ela sentiria sonolência, mas logo voltaria ao normal.

~•~•~

* * *

– Sasuke-san, está terminado, pode soltá-la – Katsuyu comunicou, deixando uma Sakura levemente adormecida nos braços de Susano'o –, avise-a que desfiz o Kushiyose¹, ela não precisará mais de mim.

O Uchiha apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto o pequeno animal desaparecia em fumaça. Depois ele fez o mesmo com Susano'o após repousar Sakura no solo, e encaminhou-se até a sombra da árvore onde sua katana estava repousando.

– Oê! Teme! Você vai deixar a Sakura-chan sozinha assim nesse sol? – Naruto gritou indignado, enquanto o Uchiha vinha em sua direção.

– Vou.

Os olhos de Lee quase saltaram das órbitas, _que insensível,_ Sasuke deixar que sua bela Sakura-san tivesse a pele queimada pelo sol apenas porque ele estava furioso por ela ter usado um golpe baixo nele era, no mínimo, cruel. Talvez ele só estivesse com raiva de si mesmo ao constatar que permitiu que tal coisa acontecesse, afinal, a Haruno não tinha consciência dos próprios ataques.

– Urgh. Venha, Peixe, me ajude a trazer a Sakura-chan de lá.

Suigetsu seguiu o loiro calado, olhando para Sasuke que parecia só um _pouquinho_ mais irritado que antes, mas nem por isso o moreno retrocedeu um único passo; continuou seu caminho, até que chegou à sua katana e retirou o haori ensopado de suor e de sujeira do corpo, deixando-o estendido sobre a grama para que secasse e pudesse usá-lo provisoriamente na volta para casa depois. Nas suas costas havia um arranhão horrível, resultado de sua aterrissagem mal calculada.

– Huh, Peixe, você segura o braço direito e eu o outro – Naruto indicou.

– Você quem manda, Gari.

~•~•~

* * *

Quando Sakura começou a despertar passou a ouvir vozes masculinas falando entre si, ela reconheceu a de Lee e Naruto; e enquanto tomava ciência do que havia acontecido para estar deitada na grama à sombra, lembrou-se do que estava fazendo antes: Lutando contra Sasuke. Um sentimento de decepção consigo mesma a abateu, estava confiante de que não iria ser derrotada – ou que, no mínimo, não fosse nocauteada_. Que droga._

– Ei, idiotas, ela acordou. – A voz despreocupada de Sasuke alcançou os ouvidos da kunoichi, que imediatamente se sentou e olhou-o, planejando demonstrar frustração, mas surpreendentemente encontrou raiva nos olhos de Sasuke. _O que diabos eu fiz?_

– Ah, Sakura-chan, como está se sentindo? – Naruto aproximou-se perguntando, agachando-se ao lado da amiga.

– Ahn, não sei. Um pouco confusa. Eu usei o Suiken, não foi? Lembro-me do Lee-kun dizendo algo a respeito e, depois, nada – Sakura esclareceu como pôde, lançando um olhar para Sasuke antes de perguntar: – Eu perdi?

– Eu não diria que você perdeu, Feia. O Traidor só te venceu porque usou o Susano'o. Em quadrinhos esportivos resolvem esse problema dizendo que foi um empate.

– Justo – Rock Lee concordou.

– Mas usar o Susano'o é contra as regras – Sakura murmurou. Então quer dizer que por pouco ela não deu uma boa surra no Uchiha? Ora!

– Bem, Cherii-chan, você não pode julgá-lo. Acertar o Sasuke entre as pernas não foi o maior exemplo de _honestidade_.

– Eu... fiz isso? – a Iryou-nin perguntou retoricamente, com a expressão mortificada. Sua face médica, no entanto, logo entrou em ação. – Sasuke-kun, você está bem? Precisa que eu cure você?

_Ela sabe onde raios está oferecendo para colocar as mãos?_

Suigetsu viu o desconforto do Uchiha, mas preferiu deixar passar, principalmente agora que ele não estava mais distraído se defendendo de Sakura.

– Não preciso de _nada_.

A resposta dele foi seca e inquestionável, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o outro lado. Sasuke quase podia pressentir a face esquentar diante de um pensamento bastante pervertido que lhe ocorreu naquele instante. Amaldiçoou a influência de Kakashi tanto quanto pôde e concentrou-se na ideia de que precisava arrumar uma nova vingança o mais breve possível, o ócio de Konoha estava mudando seus humores ao ponto em que Sasuke Uchiha agora estava pensando numa garota.

_Ele, _em todo seu esplendor_, _agora estava tendo acessos de erotismo_._ Que absurdo.

– Já que está todo mundo está bem, será que podemos ir? Estou com tanta fome que poderia comer quinze tigelas de rámen! Dattebayo!

– Naruto, isso é o que você come _diariamente_ – Sakura comentou maliciosamente.

– Eu também estou com fome – Suigetsu acrescentou.

– Eu preciso jantar antes de ir para a minha missão, já está entardecendo. Gai-sensei vai me fazer dar setenta voltas pela vila se eu não aparecer alimentado por lá.

Sai apenas sorriu, não sentia fome, mas os acompanharia se fosse preciso e se isso colaborasse com seu estudo sobre emoções humanas. Estava fazendo muitos progressos ao interagir com o novo grupo.

– Vamos, então! Huh, por que o Ichiraku é tão longe? – Naruto resmungou. Sasuke apenas ficou de pé, disposto a vestir seu haori, ir para casa e tomar um banho, sabendo que suas costas arderiam como fogo nessa hora por conta dos arranhões.

– Bem – Sakura comentou, se aproximando do Uchiha carrancudo e pegando o cesto que estava ao lado da katana dele. Ela retirou o pano xadrez e inclinou-a levemente, revelando seu conteúdo –, não sei se servirá para aplacar a fome de vocês até lá, mas eu comprei alguns tomates de uma quitandeira (estavam muito baratos); se quiserem...

– Com minha fome, qualquer coisa serve para me enganar enquanto não chegamos, 'ttebayo! Mande um desses para cá, Sakura-chan.

A Haruno prontamente tirou o fruto vermelho da cesta e o jogou para o Uzumaki, Sasuke observou silenciosamente o tomate dar várias cambalhotas no ar até aterrissar nas mãos de Naruto. Subitamente, o Uchiha já não sentia tanto ressentimento assim de Sakura pelo acontecimento anterior – o do esmagamento escrotal – e, devo dizer, não seria qualquer homem que perdoaria uma profanação dessas, mas, bem, quem poderia odiar uma criatura feminina que trás consigo o fruto do pecado?

_Ele_, justamente ele, _não_ poderia odiá-la.

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Glossário:**

**¹ - **Kushiyose (no jutsu): Técnica de invocação.

² - Chidori Eiso: Como uma lâmina de chakra extensiva, a mesma técnica que ele usou contra Karin na luta contra Danzo.

³ - Juji gatame: Se quiserem visualizar melhor o golpe de judô que o Sasuke deu na Sakura, vejam esse vídeo no youtube: (/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=oRWaVjrAjng).

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

O fruto do pecado é uma maçã, segundo alguns. Mas, bem, eu sou crente que era uma melancia. Mas, para o Sasuke, sempre será um tomate. O que importa é que sempre você será tentado por aquilo que mais gosta, é o ciclo da vida (isso foi tãao Rei Leão). O Uchiha será por um tomate. Pobrezinho.

Ah! Entendam que o Sasuke não ficou com raiva DA Sakura, mas DO QUE ela fez com ele. Pensem comigo: Ele nunca sentiu esse tipo de dor antes – ninguém nunca foi tão longe; cheguei a pedir a um amigo para que descrevesse em detalhes como era. Ele fez. Créditos pela agonia a ele.

E, enfim: Perdoem o atraso? Gostaram do capítulo? Essa semana foi difícil aqui, não conseguia terminar o capítulo por nada. Tsc. Vemos-nos (eu tinha colocado 'nos vemos', mas o Word me corrigiu, hmp).

~Ichi.

* * *

P.s.: Obrigada pelos comentários das tias:** Dame en Rouge, CrisChan, Bruna, Kynn-chan, Lia Liz, Naybarbosa, Koorime Hyuuga, Mari-chan, Stella Uchiha, MissCuriosa, Morangolicious, , SahAmaterasu** e . Vocês são divas, lindas, maravilhosas. Estarei respondendo vocês logo, podem me bater porque eu ainda não fiz isso. Às anonys: mulheres, deixem algum endereço eletrônico aí para eu contactar vocês. Comentários tão fofos merecem também ser respondidos. Mas, qualquer coisa, eu respondo nas notas assim mesmo no próximo capítulo. As que já tem conta eu vou responder normalmente. Kisu.


	5. Chapter V: Pecaminosamente Atraído

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

A história é uma short-fic, mas eu não sei ao certo se terá seis capítulos, que é o que eu pretendia no início. No entanto, vocês sabem como é quando a gente vai escrevendo, vem uma ideia nova e aí vai louca encaixando no enredo e a história se estica mais um pouco.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Anteriormente:**

"_(...) Quem poderia odiar uma criatura feminina que trás consigo o próprio fruto do pecado? Ele, justamente ele, não poderia odiá-la"._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter V: Pecaminosamente Atraído**

**.**

O terceiro pensamento de Sasuke quando avistou o pecado vermelho nas mãos de Sakura foi sobre a escolha dela. Por que um tomate? Tantos frutos existem numa quitanda – e muito provavelmente seriam mais apreciados pela maioria do que aquela massa aguada de sabor peculiar –, então, como que de todos os malditos frutos do mundo ela havia escolhido justamente um tomate?

Honestamente, ele não saberia dizer. Ver Naruto comendo o _seu_ fruto favorito também não ajudava a tornar a situação pouco pior. Ainda mais pelo leve grunhido pastoso que ele fazia ao morder o tomate. A raiva que sentiu ao ouvir aquele burburinho de seu – "_suposto" –_ amigo lhe fez imaginar que, talvez, ele tivesse um demônio interior louco para sair e destruir todos os Narutos e tomates do mundo.

Certo, os tomates _não_.

Sasuke observou como a Haruno distribuía o fruto para os rapazes apenas se eles, assim como o Uzumaki, deixassem clara sua vontade em querer um – melhor dizendo: apenas se eles _pedissem_ pelo tomate era que ela os dava. Rock Lee e Suigetsu, que não nunca tiveram a menor vergonha na face e orgulho na pele, logo levantaram suas mãos nodosas e diziam "Eu, eu, eu! Eu quero um, Sakura-san, Cherii-chan". E a Iryou-nin, sorrindo irritantemente, lançava os tomatinhos ao ar para eles. O único que recusou foi Sai, que agradeceu dizendo que não sentia fome. Já o Uchiha, bem, ele ficou em silêncio e sombrio.

E Sakura não deixou de notar isso, pois saber que o vingador é rabugento por natureza era uma ciência que ela dominava, quase que tanto quanto o conhecimento sobre venenos, mas ele geralmente não era de fazer cara feia para ela, já tinha parado com isso há uns meses, o motivo a Haruno não sabia, mas imaginou que Naruto havia conversado com ele ou algo do gênero, já que ela havia comentado com o loiro que o modo bruto de Sasuke a deixava desconfortável e a inibia de conversar normalmente com ele, afinal ele não era exatamente _assim_ em sua época de gennin.

_Bom_, ela refletiu, talvez ele ainda esteja chateado por ela ter lhe dado um golpe nos – termo médico – testículos dele. Mas ela não tinha culpa nenhuma! Estava sob o efeito do Suiken, esse tipo de coisa acontece, ele devia saber e, mesmo que seja muito para um Uchiha, devia também _perdoar_. Não importa. Quem ele era para reclamar com caretas? Havia usado o Susano'o desde o primeiro assalto, pelo que os rapazes narraram, isso por si só era apelação do mais alto grau Uchiha, e _isso_ ela não admitiria. Não engoliu o empate, a vitória deveria ter sido exclusivamente _sua_.

Sua pequena vingança já havia começado. Ela, quando ainda era uma perseguidora desmiolada do Uchiha (e isso foi há uns bons anos), descobriu que o vingador nutria secretamente uma paixão suspeita por tomates e, por isso, o faria _implorar_ por eles se os quisesse. Não os comprou com essa intenção, mas, como diz Tsunade, se a vida te dá dados... faça uma boa jogada, mais ou menos o que se faria com limões.

Por isso, Sakura deu uma olhadela desafiadora para Sasuke, que respondeu entortando a boca. Ele sabia o que ela queria, era nítido em seu olhar esverdeado e malicioso. Uma ova que ele iria dirigir a palavra para aquela assassina de espermatozoides! Supondo, claro, que eles possam morrer com uma pancada. Sakura como médica provavelmente saberia responder com precisão, mas isso não é lá coisa que se pergunte para uma garota, ele menos ainda se dignaria a tal humilhação.

O Uchiha prontamente vestiu uma manga do haori, os outros ninjas, afortunadamente, pararam de prestar atenção nele e já iam caminhando poucos passos a frente em direção ao Ichiraku, obviamente comendo o fruto demoníaco vermelho. Já o vingador, aparentando estar bastante concentrado na tarefa de vestir a peça de roupa, ignorou com um cavalheirismo shinobi a rosada que o fulminava.

Se ele estava levemente _preocupado_ por Sakura não lhe dar atenção antes, agora se acabou tudo, a atenção dada neste momento não era nem um pouco consoladora ou bem-vinda. A mulher o desafiava diabolicamente, e por seus embates com Naruto ela já devia saber que ele era competitivo – ao extremo mais extremo da palavra. E, por Deus! Ela escolheu justo _tomates_. To-ma-tes. Sasuke recusava-se a acreditar que isso era inocente, vai ver era um plano maligno da companheira de time desde que decidiu visitá-los no treino.

Porque, bom, ela com certeza _sabia_ que ele gostava de tomates, tinha que saber, afinal, que utilidade teria então aquele caderno rosa com um minissímbolo do clã Uchiha, cujo nome era "coisas que eu sei sobre o Sasuke-kun"? Tudo bem que ela tinha inúteis doze anos na época e saltitava atrás dele como se fosse uma menina apaixonada. Mas, bem, era exatamente isso que ela _era_, não é? _Apaixonada_, quero dizer. Então isso meio que explica o comportamento macacado.

"_ERA" _apaixonadanovamente_..._

Esse '_era' _simpático incomodou Sasuke quando este cruzou sua mente e lembrou-se do que Naruto disse mais cedo, o vingador só podia mandar a teoria do Uzumaki de que "Sakura te esqueceu, teme" _se danar_, se lascar, se escafeder e evaporar de sua memória, porque aquilo era _totalmente incoerente_. Aquela raposa multicaudal e laranja é ser menos indicado do planeta para falar sobre os sentimentos de qualquer um, afinal, só descobriu que Hinata gostava dele porque a menina precisou gritar no meio de uma batalha e quase morrer nisso. _"Estúpido"._

– Heh! Andem vocês dois ou vão ficar para trás! – Naruto exclamou para os colegas, virando a cabeça para olhá-los.

– Estamos indo, Naruto, estamos indo... – Sakura resmungou, olhando para o Uchiha de esguelha. Ela tinha visto o machucado nas costas dele enquanto vestia o haori calmamente e se equipava com a katana, mas o orgulhoso não pediu sua ajuda. De qualquer forma, não é como se ele estivesse sentindo dor, já que parecia muito concentrado pensando em sabe-se lá o quê.

Seus pensamentos eram bem simples do que ela achava: Sasuke tem suas próprias teorias – se é que se pode chamá-las assim, ele mesmo não as nomeia desse modo – com relação sentimentos da Haruno que não_, definitivamente não, _haviam mudado, pois segundo elas é _impossível_ esquecer alguém como ele em toda sua glória, a explicação para a frieza vinha rápida: ela só sabia lidar com suas emoções com uma maturidade invejável. Não invejada por ele, uma vez que ele não tem emoção _nenhuma_ para lidar. Certo, talvez algumas, de predominância sombria e fúnebre. Nada novo e extraordinário.

De todo modo, isso tudo se trata de apenas pesquisa e percepção – um mal shinobi –, como quando você nota que seu cadarço está desamarrado, mas que se isso não houvesse acontecido você simplesmente esqueceria que estava usando sapatos. Sakura, obviamente, é o cadarço rebelde, que de vez em quando não age segundo as expectativas do sapato, que é uma parte adormecida de Sasuke – que ele às vezes esquece-se de usar –, mas lá estava Sakura lembrando-o que sua parte existia; e, para a decepção dos pervertidos, não é um componente da anatomia do rapaz.

Vale lembrar que embora o Uchiha negue o quanto quiser e chame sua companheira mentalmente de bruxa, maldita, louca e irritante, ele jamais poderia negar que estava _irrefutavelmente_ atraído por ela, mesmo com todos esses defeitos exaltados – a maioria deles injustos.

"_Ora, nada mais natural_", ele justificava sua fascinação em seguida para si mesmo; afinal ele é _homem _e ela não é de se jogar fora, e isso com certeza já é uma razão mais que suficiente por sonhar com ela de vez em quando, muito bem, obrigado. E sejamos claros que são apenas sonhos _normais_, não as equivocados fantasias eróticas que Suigetsu gostava de insinuar que ele tinha. Até porque ele sempre acordava antes de chegar sequer perto o suficiente dela. Era tudo estranho e disforme, nunca um sonho descente. Mesmo assim, sonhar com Sakura nunca era totalmente desagradável.

Sasuke notou um movimento ao seu lado e alguma coisa foi arremessada das mãos de Sakura, interrompendo suas reflexões.

– Minna! A Sakura-san, a minha bela flor, me deu _outro_ tomate! Se comê-lo eu ferirei a divindade que essa verdura alcançou, Gai-sensei achará minha força de vontade brilhante! – Lee escandalizou, Sasuke não tinha notado que o cabelo de cuia havia pedido outro tomate, aliás, achou que aquele "minha" pareceu bastante enfático.

– Sobrancelhudo, isso é um _fruto_, não uma verdura. Dattebayo! – Naruto corrigiu, para certa surpresa dos shinobis, afinal ele sempre foi conhecido por ser o mais estúpido do grupo.

– Por Deus, Lee-san, coma o tomate. Sabia que ele garante uma boa resistência física? – Sakura apontou com um sorriso afetado. Estava ao lado de Sasuke, andando mais atrás e esperando que ele cedesse à sua provocação, o que se provou perda de tempo.

– Você é tão inteligente, Sakura-san... Já sei! Se eu conseguir comer esse tomate em três segundos darei setenta voltas _de costas_ no muro da vila carregando um saco de batatas quando voltar da missão. Se eu cumprir esse objetivo, vou te chamar para sair comigo, Sakura-san! – Lee anunciou, com o fogo da juventude correndo por seu corpo, uma chama viva brilhando em seus olhos e toda aquela baboseira.

Como o esperado, em três segundos ele comeu o tomate.

– Neh, Sobrancelhudo, você _ainda_ faz essas regras autoimpostas? É completamente masoquista. 'Ttebayo! – Naruto comentou observando Lee dar socos no ar, num exercício rápido de aquecimento.

– Desculpe, não posso explicar agora, Naruto-kun, meu futuro romântico com a Sakura-san depende disso – o rapaz declarou, sorrindo abertamente e erguendo o polegar para Sakura, que pareceu levemente perturbada.

– Eu acho que o Sobrancelhudo-kun está querendo se preparar para algum tipo de dança humana do acasalamento – Sai comentou, anotando alguma coisa em um bloquinho enquanto andava com os outros. Lee corou efusivamente. Suigetsu fez uma careta e teatralizou como quem vai vomitar.

Sasuke não deu atenção alguma para a algazarra ridícula que os retardados faziam, já que ao seu lado algo muito mais _espetacular_ acontecia. Sakura pegou um tomate – e até agora nenhum sequer foi oferecido a ele – para retirar sua atenção dos colegas e, com calma, o mordeu. Uma semente escorreu pelo queixo dela quando o fez prazerosamente, adjetivo acrescentado por conta própria do Uchiha.

Ele gostaria de ter tirado a sementinha dali, de verdade, não importasse o que ela pensasse depois, mas Sakura a limpou com uma sensualidade inocente. O que foi melhor. Pois, na mente distorcida do Uchiha, nada no mundo poderia ser mais dolorosamente erótico do que _isso_.

Afinal, trata-se de um tomate, não um caqui, uma amora, uma uva ou uma banana. Mas sim próprio pecado rubro. Há fruto mais sexy do que esse no mundo? Há fruto que mais desperte interesse de Sasuke do que este? Há? Absolutamente não! Para piorar, vermelho sempre combinou diabolicamente com Sakura_. _Estava combinando _agora_, neste segundo. _Oh, yeah._

O Uchiha pensou ter visto de soslaio os machos do lugar observando analiticamente o gesto, e Sakura lá, tão distraída – _"irritante" _– e ainda assim bonita, mas foi só sua imaginação, já que os colegas iam animados um pouquinho mais a frente em direção ao longínquo Ichiraku e já não prestavam atenção neles. Ótimo, pois a visão de Sakura experimentando um tomate tinha que ser exclusiva dele, já que perdeu o monopólio do "kun".

– Sasuke-kun, não vai querer um tomate? – a voz de Sakura, com um leve tom de afronta, com certeza foi a salvação para que ele não continuasse pelo caminho que seus pensamentos insistiam em seguir, no entanto... Ela estava lhe oferecendo um tomate? _Como ousava?_

Ele estreitou os olhos. Aquilo só podia ser uma provocação, e das boas. É _claro_ que ele queria, principalmente depois de uma exibição descabida dessas, já nem era mais por ser o fruto favorito e sim porque... pelos céus gotejantes! Estava sendo muito _irritante_ ter sua mente manipulando os seus pensamentos de tal forma que por um mero instante ele pensasse que Sakura estava sendo despida pelos olhos daquele bando de ninjas quando tal tarefa, obviamente, cabia apenas a ele.

_Oh_.

_Certo_, isso era culpa do Hatake. Estava mais do que na hora de ele parar de receber influência direta do jounnin, o livro vermelho nem era tão bom quanto o verde e o laranja, mas mesmo assim Sasuke começou a se sentir realmente afetado quando ele percebeu que estava agindo de modo muito fiel ao personagem principal do _Icha Icha Violence¹_, e se ele continuasse nesse mesmo ritmo iria acabar sendo chutado pela Sakura como acontece na ilustração mal feita da capa.

Não que ele fosse permitir tal coisa.

Sério, não iria.

E não que já não houvesse sido chutado por ela.

Porque ele foi hoje e seria ainda mais se não tivesse, de certa forma, trapaceado.

"_Eu simplesmente __deixei__ ela me acertar, tsk"._

Porque é claro que ele sempre foi filantrópico o bastante para _deixar_, permitir e conceder que garotas com superforça quebrem quatro de suas costelas quando bem entendem e façam dele gato e sapato. Oh, _certamente_. Imagine se não há algo muito irônico nisso.

– Não vai querer? ─ ela repetiu.

– ...

Sasuke olhou para o fruto intocado que ela estendia em sua direção e tentou raciocinar por mais um momento antes de responder, não que ele estivesse pensando sobre isso de verdade, pelo menos não como faz em uma batalha ou missão onde a escolha errada ou a certa determina se você vai ou não perder a vida, desta vez ele só estava tomando fôlego para dizer algum sinônimo onomatopeico de "sim", felizmente.

Mas o fôlego não veio. E Sasuke precisou observar o fruto por mais algumas frações de segundos, sem notar o sorrisinho perverso que Sakura levava na face, que não escondia sua pretensão em testá-lo. Era como Tsunade dizia, se o cassino não vai até você, monte um na sua sala. Mal podia esperar para o Uchiha resmungar um sim, para ela orgulhosamente lhe negar o fruto. No entanto, seus planos se perderam ao mirar o rosto obscuro do vingador.

À vista dos sharingans desativados de Sasuke, o pecaminoso tomate estava com um vermelho vívido e parecia apetitoso, com curvas delicadas e sedutoras, os olhos do shinobi contornaram o alimento como se estivesse num tipo de ode e adoração, oh, sim, porque ele meio que estava _mesmo_. Tudo no fruto era exatamente do jeito que ele mais apreciava; "_tsk"_, algo estava errado com ele, ultimamente até as tomateiras resolveram conspirar contra o pobre garoto. Afinal, desde quando tomates podem ser sensuais?

Havia também o adendo de que apenas o fato de negar a oferta de Sakura já seria uma derrota _clara_ para os colegas ninjas que comiam seus tomates e trocavam informações inúteis entre si. Então, seus olhos mais uma vez percorreram o fruto nas mãos de Sakura, depois seguiu para seu braço, ombro, pescoço, queixo, e, ah, sua boca, que não perdia em nada para o vermelho do legume-fake – _honestamente, perdia sim –_, os lábios de Sakura estavam bem mais descorados que o tomate, mas o Uchiha não pareceu notar, afinal, a cor natural de pêssego da boca dela não estava _tão_ ruim.

– Sasuke... – ela quase sussurrou, chamando-o de seu transe, completando em plena confusão – ...kun? Tudo bem?

O Uchiha quase sorriu, vendo a boca dela se mexer ao perguntá-lo, já podia visualizar uma cena se desenrolar a sua frente, pois essa com certeza era a parte em que a kunoichi questionaria o motivo de ele olhá-la tão fixamente e sem a careta azeda desde a luta, e ele, com uma irritação evidente, trataria logo de fugir das perguntas de uma maneira bem pouco original – mas bem efetiva –, então nem é preciso dizer que ele _beijaria_ afigura rosa à sua frente e se pudesse fazer uma certa coisinha que o protagonista do Icha Icha fez, bem, _ótimo_.

Apesar de seria bastante incômodo sentir algo como... Como era que os livros de Jiraya diziam quando o principal beijava ou pensava demasiadamente nas suas musas? Ah, sim, _borboletas no estômago_. Nunca entendeu essa expressão. O rapaz pensou de imediato que ter insetos voadores na sua barriga o faria ter vontade de vomitar ou beber ácido estomacal, não seria tão agradável como o livro dizia que era. Borboletas combinam muito mais com o abestalhado do Lee ou até com o Naruto.

E tinha outra coisa, também, _correntes elétricas_ passando pelo corpo. Puta merda! Só podia ser brincadeira! Ele levou alguns choques quando ainda treinava o Chidori e foi bastante doloroso, para dizer a verdade. Experimentar algo parecido novamente seria tortura. Não imaginava que esse tipo de coisa acontecia quando duas pessoas se tocavam sem intenção de matar. No entanto, a coisa realmente incomum era encontrar linhas assim nos livros pornôs do sennin, cujas 96% das páginas continham apenas sexo.

Mas, enfim, valeria ao risco, e se fosse tão ruim assim as pessoas não sairiam por aí pregando as bocas nas das outras, iriam? Não, claro de não. Assim, ele faria isso por ele mesmo... e também por Sakura, já que a coitadinha alegou que só beijaria a _ele_ a vida toda. Sasuke não iria privá-la disso, seus tempos de sovinice acabaram. _Oh, como ele é uma pessoa caridosa._

Seu planejamento tático estava bom o suficiente que o Uchiha previu que se a beijasse Sakura ela com certeza ficaria ruborizada e desnorteada, procurando entender os motivos que o levaram a fazer isso, e Sasuke certamente emitiria um "hn" ou "hmp" ou "tsc" e a Haruno teria que decifrar o que tais grunhidos significavam. Porque como toda boa apaixonada que se preza, ela tem o _dever absoluto _de saber disso, é óbvio.

O decepcionante é que nada aconteceu – o planejamento de Sasuke discorreu de forma completamente insana. Ocorreu algo totalmente inesperado, nenhum sharingan no mundo seria capaz de antecipar esse movimento, pois foi com muita suavidade que Sakura questionou:

– Você pretende me beijar, Sasuke-kun? – O vingador olhou para o rosto (e não somente para a boca) da kunoichi apenas para encontrar um rubor quase inexistente em suas bochechas femininas e um erguer de sobrancelhas rosadas que só podia significar que ela não só lera suas intenções, mas também duvidava que fosse fazer _algo_, o que o incomodou, de certa forma. Era uma combinação _muito_ _estranha_.

Saber disso foi suficiente para o Uchiha, que torceu o nariz perante a insinuação dela, mas de qualquer forma não deixaria aquela acusação infame passar. Desde quanto ele poderia ser intimidado por alguém que era uma cabeça menor do que ele? Alguém que leva o sobrenome Haruno e vem sendo uma grande fonte de tormento hormonal? A resposta é simples e direta: _Nunca_. E, por isso, ele cruzou os braços, arrogante, e olhou para Sakura venenosamente.

– Hmp

Num primeiro momento ficou em silêncio, ele não pretendia retrucá-la, sabia que sairia vencendo se a ignorasse. Mas pensou melhor e separou os lábios lentamente para soltar o ar e respondê-la.

– E se eu pretender? – retrucou entre os dentes.

Não é preciso dizer que a penúria de Uchiha Sasuke começou ali, ele com certeza bateu com a cabeça em alguma quina invisível (ou o monumento dos Hokages desabou em cima dele alguma vez) para que o rapaz tivesse a imbecil – e absurda – ideia de que ele poderia...

_Oh, kages mumificados._

De que ele poderia...

_Poderia_ _flertar com Sakura._

Com Sakura!

**Tsuzuku...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Glossário:**

¹ - Icha Icha Violente: Sim, são os livros que Kakashi sempre lê, digamos que, ao contrário do que Suigetsu esperava, Sasuke andou lendo-os. Parece que o Peixe não conhece taaanto assim o seu líder, não? Reflitam.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Desculpa a demora, gente, o capítulo estava quase completamente pronto e eu viajei (na maionese) e esqueci de terminá-lo, mil perdões. Ahn, e finalmente um GRANDE avanço na relação desses dois. Onw, dá pra acreditar que o Sasuke resolveu responder à Sakura e não a ignorou como de costume? DÁ? Legal, vejo vocês no próximo e nos comentários.

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews (os que eu respondi por MP eu não coloquei aqui, certo?):**

• _Lia Liz: _Anjo, eu adoro ver você por aqui, porque meio que você sempre está apoiando as coisas que eu escrevo, atitude totalmente adorável e exemplar (EXEMPLAR). Você me desarma com tanto carinho e, devo concordar, o Sai está bem engraçadinho mesmo. Haha.

• _CrisChan:_ Minha stalker diva! Não é novidade vê-la por aqui, e eu de modo algum poderia reclamar, na verdade eu adoro quando você aparece, seja no Ffnet ou no facebook. Espero não decepcionar em "Tomate". É, a crise do Kakashi veio exatamente disso; eu, não sei, imagino que ele não vá ficar totalmente bem com tudo que está acontecendo na vida dele no me stalkeando, sua linda dlç.

• _Morangolicious: _Que ótimo que eu não te matei no oooutro capítulo, fico feliz em revê-la, haha. Nos vemos no próximo. Ps.: Adorei o nickname.

• _Miss Curiosa: _Meu Deus, eu vi o quão curiosa você ficou no capítulo (é, o nick ajudou muito), e, bem, espero continuar te deixando curiosa, assim você volta. Muwhaha.

• _Stella Uchiha_: Seus comentários são fantásticos, isso sim. Eu ainda espero evoluir bastante, mas saber que estou agradando assim é muito gratificante e, mais do que isso, é inspirador. E não fique com pena do "golpe baixo" do Uchiha, acho que ele meio que mereceu. Ok, talvez nem tanto. Mas um pouco. E depois veio o momento que você citou, de fato, vergonhoso demais, e eu não saberia dizer se seria mais para ela ou para ele. Hn. A continuação vem aqui no 5, e a próxima vem logo também.

• _Mari-chan_: Oie! Ah, tia Mari, o importante é que você finalmente comentou e deixou sua opinião, que é sempre algo muito bem-vindo para mim. Deixe sempre que puder. Eu também sou louca por fanfics assim, que mistura de tudo um pouco e não foge do padrão dos personagens, pior que é difícil achar mesmo, mas a gente fica na luta. Awhn, capítulo quatro e cinco foram postados, e embora eu não possa garantir gargalhadas, espero que goste. Aliás, eu acho que fui bem na UERJ sim, espero. Obrigada pela força.

• _Koorime Hyuuga_: Reviewzão, amiguinha de todos os dias, adorei. Valeu pena sorte na prova, eu espero passar mesmo e poder morar perto da Vossa Humildade, porque você deu um show de modéstia no review, devo ressaltar. E, Deus do céu, que honra saber que Tomate está como a 'melhor', porque, mulher, isso vindo de você é meio que ganhar um Nobel dos Ficwriters, você sabe. Eu tenho atrasado com as atualizações, mas espero concertar meu reloginho e voltar ao normal. Eu odeio escrever cena de luta, então eu uso essas mutretas pra não focar muito nisso, só quando necessário... É, todas olharíamos com um interesse descarado para as calças do Sasuke também no capítulo 03. Shaushusa, eu ri com esse "fazer besteirinhas", só consigo te imaginar no lugar da Mizukage em "Prenda-me" e o resto já sabe. Enfim, vá atualizar suas fanfics, vou morrer seca esperando, mulher de Deus. Kisu.

• _Naybarbosa: _Sim, eu acho que "maníaco pedófilo encantador de cobras" é a melhor definição para o Orochimaru, apesar de eu meio que curtir o coitado, Nay. Pense num Sasuke chupando limão e fazendo careta, eis a carinha dele ao receber uma maravilhosa cotovelada nos eggs. Ai, é de dar pena, viu? Nos vemos no próximo, dlçinha.

• _Kynn-chan: _Sasuke só arruma desculpa atrás de desculpa, mas uma hora esse estoque dele vai secar e ele vai precisar ceder (ou, como mostra nesse capítulo, a coisa toda já começou). Naruto tá pedindo pra apanhar do Sasuke e os outros também, provavelmente nem demora a acontecer. Eu considero o Suigetsu O MELHOR pra perceber as mudanças no Sasuke, porque ele não é tapado como o Naruto ou o próprio alvo da admiração, como a Sakura. Obrigada pela boa sorte na prova, deu tudo certinho! Obrigada também pelo review. P.S.: Mais uma fã da luta do Lee contra o Kimi emocionante, bate aqui, sua linda.

• _Anônimo que chamou os meninos de fofoqueiros (Guest): _Eles são terríveis mesmo, Anony-chan, não dão o menor sossego para o pobre Sasuke, que não pode nem sentir atração em paz. Sacanagem. Néah, essa cena do Naruto no vácuo foi culpa do próprio Kishimoto, se ele não tivesse feito isso mesmo eu nem teria escrito, _thanks, Kishi._ Eu acho que o Sasuke dá graças aos céus por Sakura ter peitos e inteligência, ôô. Beijim.

• _Bruna:_ Hey, Bruna, seja bem-vinda. É sempre bom receber leitores novos aqui, hoho. A ideia de "Tomate" é ser assim mesmo, levinha, engraçada em alguns momentos e agradável de ler, para mim está sendo um prazer escrevê-la, estou adorando de verdade, e é melhor ainda saber que leitores como você também vem gostando. Escreverei mais sim, nos vemos!

• _Dame em Rouge_: E qual o seu casal favorito? Conte-me tudo e, claro, seja bem-vinda. Não aquentei, visitei seu perfil, _ohmeudeus_, seu casal é KakaSaku? Favoritei sua fanfic, lerei em breve. É tão legal encontrar pessoas de shippers diferentes e ainda mais um que eu também gosto. Vamos dar as mãos e saltitar. *-* Acho que eu, graças a Deus, fui bem na redação, sim. Tirei 19.25, e o máximo é 20 na prova. Uhul! Nos vemos aqui ou na sua fanfic. Beijinho.

• _Chibi-Onigiri:_ Desculpa não ter deixado você dormir, mas são ossos do ofício, impedir leitores de dormir é o maior prazer dos ficwriters, mas deixando isso de lado, eu espero que você não tenha periddo a hora e tenha dado tudo espetacularmente certo. Haha, nos vemos novamente.

• _Madelyne-chan:_ "Nós amamos nosso Deus, nós amamos nosso pão, mas acima de tudo nos amamos de coração..." Desculpe, mas foi inevitável, tive que lembrar daquele desenho do Canal Futura quando li seu nickname, as frases impregnam na mente da gente, desenho de satã. Mas, sério, Sasuke puto da vida é um deleite mesmo. Hoho, nos vemos no próximo.

• _Strikis_: shauhsua, opa, obrigada. Apareça sempre.


End file.
